


My Handcuffed Heart

by Kaname84



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84
Summary: Eren is just trying to get the next scoop to help his career. He wasn't looking for love and certainly not in the form of a cop. This relationship has potential but danger seems to be the theme. The past likes to make the present complicated but one thing is for sure, Levi and Eren will never let go of each other. ----UNDER EDIT------





	1. Chapter one: The case of the Underwear Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters.

Eren

I had gotten a tip from a reliable source that this is the place where the burglar has been hiding out. It was an old and rather unsteady building that used to be a clothing store once upon a time. This burglar, nicknamed the "Underwear Bear" for obvious reasons, has been at it for about two months. The fucking pervert breaks into homes and steals people's tidy whiteys. A tall, caucasian, fat, and extensively hairy man has been taking women's and men's undies for who knows what. He's estimated to be in his late forties which just makes it more disgusting in my book. The sun was blocked by a veil of clouds that covered the sky so it was a lot darker outside than usual. It wasn't the greatest day to take important photos but at least it was recognizably day time.  
I double check my camera to make sure the flash is off. I don't doubt I'd be able to outrun the pig if he saw the flash but you never know what could happen and I'll be damned if he gets the better of me. I may just be a photographer/reporter for a newspaper but that doesn't mean I'll be taken down by someone nicknamed "Underwear Bear" for Christs sake. I know the media doesn't always come up with great names but come on, it's like a perverted care bear name. I raise my camera and snap a pic of the old building. It's gray, whatever paint it had long gone, and the windows are all broken. It may only be one storey but it's pretty huge. The front roof comes up to a point and the front door looks barely functional. I zip my brown jacket up over my white t-shirt, my camera hanging from the black strap around my neck. I crouch down in my black skinny jeans and blue and white sneakers. Slowly, I make my way down the side of the building, careful to keep my head below the broken windows. Lucky for me, there was a side door that was hanging off the hinges. I'm not surprised as an awful smell makes its way to my nose closer I get.  
Considering the part of town I'm in and that nearly all these buildings are abandoned, I should've had the foresight to bring a face mask. When I reach the open door I cautiously peeked inside. Dust, dirt, and cobwebs were everywhere. Fallen racks and a single counter that was worn in the middle laid in the front room. There was another door behind the counter that quickly caught my attention. Light was coming from underneath the door, a shadow skewing it every so often. He must be in there. I made my way inside, trying my best not to make any noise on the old wooden floors. The second I heard the begins of a creak I quickly replaced my foot. My heart and adrenaline level increased with every step I took. When I finally got across the floor, I leaned down and looked under the bottom of the door. Large feet were walking, no pacing, back and forth.

"More . . . I need more . . . but the quality is . . . no, the size . . . but the color needs to be . . . I'll find the right ones." Says a husky and rough voice.

Aww man, this dude is totally nuts, I'm tempted to run. I need a pic though . . . and it's not like this is my first time dealing with crazy nut jobs . . . maybe I should barge in and snap a few and then make a run for it. Then again, last time I did that the pictures didn't turn out right, they were all blurry and out of focus. Damn, I should've thought this through more. The big feet suddenly walk towards the door and it takes everything I have not to scream as my heart jumps out of my chest. Oh shit! I sit up and hug the wall, hoping he won't see me. The door swings open and I mentally apologize to the old building. It wasn't the building that smelled. It was this huge, hairy gorilla. Does he even bathe?! Even homeless people wash in a lake or something, right?! I cover my mouth with my hand and try not to gag. I can only see the back of his dirty red hair and orange sweats that are five sizes too small. Oh my god, I can't even.

"Men's . . . no, women's. I'll get . . . hmmm." He grumbled as he walked out the way I came in.

When I couldn't hear his heavy footsteps anymore, I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Eren you lucky bastard." I say to myself and attempt to steady my body on the wall as I stand.

Thought I was gonna have a heart attack! You'd think I'd be used to this in my line of work. Okay, back to business. I eagerly walk inside the still lit room to photo the evidence. Sure enough, underwear sat in multiple piles next to a beat up sleeping bag at the far left of the room. Yeah, definitely a pervert. I take a few of the corner and a few of the room itself. The dust has been cleaned for the most part, surprisingly. What's really weird is the cut up pieces of underwear in random places on the floor. What the hell is that about? The light was coming from a lantern that looked liked it was from centuries ago, so old and worn. Where did he even find that? I snap a picture of that too just for the heck of it. That should be enough. But I still need a picture of the Bear guy. Maybe I should-

"Who the fuck are you?!" Yells a familiar rough voice.

I whip around and come face to face with the Underwear Bear.  
Ohsugarhoneyicetea-  
Click. My fingers decide to take a picture despite the seriousness of this situation. It might be a defense mechanism of mine, too bad the flash was off or else I could've blinded him and made my escape. He runs toward me but I easily dodge his bouncing charge, looking over my shoulder as I dash to the door. Before I can even get my foot through the threshold, I'm repelled off a solid object and fall flat on my ass.

"Ow!" I hiss and glare at what, or rather who, I ran into.

It was a cop. Or a stripper, considering the level of hotness. But most likely a cop. He had piercing blue-gray eyes that returned my glare and his mouth was set in a firm frown. His black hair was styled in a perfect under cut, parting in the right side of his bangs. Silver ear cuffs hugged his ears and his attire had not one speck of dirt, even his shoes were polished and new looking. His sharp features and obviously ripped body, as seen under the flattering black cop uniform, screamed total badass. Pale skin and seductive eyes that totally dominated, hot damn. If I wasn't pissed about the pain in my bottom end, I'd definitely be asking for his number.

"Oi, brat, watch where you're going. And you, move and I'll shoot." He said in a deep and sexy voice.

The pervert huffed but made no movements as he stayed standing behind me, his smell closer than I'd like.

"I'm not a brat!" I yell and quickly stand up.

Oh shit, he's totally a midget. Like at least a few inches shorter than me.

"My mistake, you're a shitty brat." He said completely expressionless but somehow still managing to look intimidating despite his shortcomings. Ha, shortcomings. I hold back a laugh and point to the pervert still stationary behind me.

"Instead of wasting my time with you're lame insults, shouldn't you be arresting someone?" I say, my tone showing my irritation.

"You're right." He says and I mentally pat him on the back. That's it, good cop. Do your job, stop being an asshole.

"You're under arrest on the charges of trespassing." He says and quickly handcuffed me with polished precision.

"What the hell?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" I screech. I can't believe this guy!

He ignores my protests and pushes past me, walking over to the pervert. He cuffs him too but locks his hands behind his back as he reads him his rights.

"Alright you two shitstains, march." He ordered and I had to summon every ounce of my self control not give him a reason to add assaulting an officer to my bullshit charges.

"This is total bullshit. I'm a reporter and photographer for 'The Titan'. You can't just-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. And it doesn't matter if you're the goddamn president, you're still trespassing." He barks as he and the pervert pass me, going through the door.

I noticed he had his nose turned up in disgust, no doubt due to the gorilla's smell, and made a point to keep as much distance as possible between him and the guy. I follow them but continue to argue, not wanting to give in to the hot, but definitely not charming, cop.

"But this is an abandoned building! Abandoned, as in no one gives a flying fuck." I grumble and shamelessly check out the cop's ass as he walks out the side door. He may be pissing me off but I just couldn't help myself, he has a nice ass.

"Does it look like I care? If I say you're under arrest then you're under arrest, shitty brat. End of discussion." He says in a stern tone like a parent to their temper tantruming child.

I catch up and walk beside him to retort but the death glare he gives me told me to shut up unless I wanted to get pepper sprayed. I choked down whatever snarky comeback my mouth had planned on saying and settled with glaring a hole in the side of his head as he took us to his police car out front. Pervert Bear was shoved with impressive strength into the back seat, oddly silent during this whole shit show. The cop turns on his heel to face me after shutting the back police car door. He stares at me intensely with his blue-gray eyes and I find it hard to maintain my glare.  
My mind had, without my consent, decided to go straight to the gutter. I'm in handcuffs, kinky, being pinned in place by the glare of a cop, a hot stripper cop. Sometimes I think I have serious problems. I could feel my glare turn into nothing but a furrowed brow and a light blush. Why the hell am I getting turned on?! Curse this sexy ass cop! Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get-

"I'll let you off with a warning." His deep voice says, finally breaking our stare down and silent atmosphere.

"Really?" I say in a high pitched and excited voice, much to my great embarrassment. Get it together vocal cords!  
I catch the hint of a smirk on the cop's face and clear my throat.

"Uh, really?" I say and knew my blush had deepened.

"Tsk. I guess. After all, I have bigger fish to fry. It's about time this filthy pig was behind bars." He said as he grabbed his keys from his belt and unlocked the cuffs.

I tried not to focus on his fingers touching my wrists and held back a smile. Maybe he isn't as much as an asshole as I thought. Still an asshole, just not a major one.

"Thanks, I guess." I said and instantly regretted it as the cop started glaring at me again.

"You guess?" He said and I could sense a lecture coming on or possibly the cuffs coming back to lock my wrists again.

"Ah, no-I mean, thanks. Thanks a lot ." I quickly smooth over and it seems to appease him, if only slightly.

"Hmph." He huffs and turns away.

I check out his ass again as he rounds the car to the driver side. He doesn't give me so much as a second glance as he hops in and speeds away. Damn, I should've looked at his name tag. Now I don't have a name to put in my article for the cop who caught the Underwear Bear. I can always call the police station and ask, though, so no biggie. I pull my phone from my pocket and text 'case closed' to my boss. As I make my way back to my car parked a ways down the street, I can't seem to decide whether I hate that cop or wanna get in his sassy pants.

Levi

I knew I should've checked this part of town sooner but my sense of justice and my sense of cleanliness were locked in an endless battle. On one hand, there was no way I was letting the Underwear Bear roam free for another day. On the other had, I had suspected he was hiding out in one of dirtiest places in the city. I knew if I went down there I'd have to wash my car, change my tires, throw away my shoes, and restrain the need to vomit. But eventually my sense of justice won and I was reluctantly driving down the old 'Shoppers Street' complex. All the stores were nothing but eye sores now and a hand full of the buildings have deteriorated. It all died, becoming gray and disfigured with time and the smell of disease. It was almost comical that all I brought was hand sanitizer, like that would be enough against this dirty rat hole.  
A dark green Honda catches my attention, completely out of place and definitely not the suspects considering how new it looked. I pulled up behind and made a mental note of the licence plate. As I repositioned my car beside it, I leaned over my passenger seat to investigate the inside of the vehicle. It wasn't clean but at least decent. Movement drew my eyes away and interrupted my inspection. I quickly grabbed my binoculars from the glove compartment and zoomed in on the distant object.

"Well, well." I say to myself as I recognize the description of the underwear burglar walking up the street, live and in the flesh.

He spotted me as soon as I lowered my binoculars, taking his fat ass back into the building he came from. I raced up to the building and turned off the engine. I ignored my slight hesitation at stepping in all the filth on the ground as I got out. I had rounded my car by the time the door slammed shut and dashed into the open side door of the building. You won't get away from me, you damn pervert. When I ran a few steps across the floor of the old building, a guy bumped right into me, or rather, off of me and flat on his ass.

"Oi, brat, watch where you're going. And you, move and I'll shoot." I threatened with a hand on my gun holster.

The extremely hairy beast huffed at me and I added a warning glare, forcing him to stay right where he was or else end up on the floor. Dead.

"I'm not a brat!" The guy yelled and stood up.

My mood went foul along with the smell coming from the pig behind the brat. Hell, he's like a walking toilet full of shit. The angry and better smelling guy towered over me, causing more irritation, and his amazingly distracting teal-green eyes glared at me. His brown hair was short and complemented his round facial features. He was attractive but young, supporting my gut reaction to call him a brat. Though he does have some guts talking to me like that considering I could lock his ass up.

"My mistake, you're a shitty brat." I say, keeping my face emotionless and my posture intimidating.

Whoever this is, I'll bitch slap him without hesitation and he won't see it coming. The smelly fat ass got the message, staying put. But the boy didn't waver. I caught a hint of laughter in his astonishing eyes but he quickly hid it.

"Instead of wasting my time with your lame insults, shouldn't you be arresting someone?" He said in an irritated tone while pointing at the shit toilet. Looks like he isn't getting the message, the cheeky bastard.

My eyes decided to take a detour over his lean body and the trip has an my mind asking what's under those clothes. Get it together Levi, he's a possible suspect that needs to be put in his place.

"You're right." I said and forced my mind away from putting him in his place in a very, oh so dirty, fashion.

"You're under arrest on the charges of trespassing." I tell him and cuff his hands in front of him within seconds.

"What the hell?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" He screeched and I internally sighed.

He's so loud. I pushed past him and tried not to gag as I went over to piggy. I handcuffed him behind his back, touching him as little as possible while instead him his rights. God, he is so fucking disgusting. I'll have to toss these handcuffs and burn my back seats. Damn it, I might just get a new car all together if I can't disinfect it and get rid of his stench.

"Alright you two shitstains, march." I commanded and the big mound of stink complied. Good, I'd rather not touch you, you disgusting piece of garage.

"This is total bullshit. I'm a reporter and photographer for 'The Titan'. You can't just-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. And it doesn't matter if you're the goddamn president, you're still trespassing." I snap, cutting the brat off.

He followed me but kept running his mouth.

"But this is an abandoned building! Abandoned, as in no one gives a flying fuck." He argued and I noticed the determination in his voice. Such a defiant little bastard.

"Does it look like I care? If I say you're under arrest then you're under arrest, shitty brat. End of discussion." I scold with a stern tone.

Then the persistent shit comes up to walk beside me and opens his damn mouth again! Before a word can escape his lips, I give him one of my milder death glares. It does the trick and his mouth finally closes. Despite the constant arguing, I keep a tight leash on garbage truck. He would glance at me every so often to see if I was looking and every time I shot him a 'I dare you' look.  
The brat focused his attention on glaring a hole into my head as we walked to my car, still rebelling. It was impressive and annoying at the same time. When we reached my car I threw the dirty Underwear Bear into the back seat, internally apologizing to my used to be fresh smelling police car. I am not looking forward to driving to the station with that stinking up the entire vehicle. I turned my attention back to the brat and his sad attempt at an effective glare. A sad but still cute attempt. I stared into those eyes again and got caught, I just couldn't look away from those teal-green orbs.  
I've never considered myself to have a type, but if someone asked, I'd say my type is this brat right here. Just what is it with this guy? He shouldn't be affecting me like this. After I realized I was staring, I noticed his glare was gone and a light blush was there instead. Damn, now he really looks cute.

"I'll let you off with a warning." I found myself saying before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I never let anyone go with a warning. Never.

"Really?" He squeaked excitedly and I barely held my smirk back. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Uh, really?" He said in a deeper voice.

"Tsk. I guess. After all, I have bigger fish to fry. It's about time this filthy pig was behind bars." I said as I grabbed my keys from my belt and unlocked the cuffs.

I made sure to touch his wrists more than necessary.

"Thanks, I guess." He said and I glared at him again. This brat, give him an inch and this is what happens. Ungrateful little-

"You guess?" I say, interrupting my own thoughts.

"Ah, no-I mean, thanks. Thanks a lot ." He says in a panic and I hide my amusement. 

Mr. Policeman? He could've just said officer. Who the heck says Mr. Policeman?

"Hmph." I huffed and turned away before I said something I'd regret or make me seem like a pervert.

Speaking of perverts, I need to get this pervert to the station. I round my car and get in without saying goodbye. I almost get back out when shit toilet's smell hit me full force. I shoved my car key and sped away. The faster I get this garbage out of my car the better. I found myself thinking I would've preferred to stay and flirt with that brat. I was pretty sure he was checking me out when my back was turned. I found him annoying yet endearing at the same time. If I had my way, I'd have taught him a lesson. In more ways than one.

Eren

After I had gotten back to my car, I drove to work to report my findings. I resist the urge to call the police station on my way. Stripper cop probably isn't back there yet and I really shouldn't be on the phone while I drive. Stripper cop would disapprove and threaten to lock me up if he ever found out. He's so tight assed, and not just literally, though his ass was really nice. Tight, firm, and small but the perfect size for his body. Oh hell, I'm getting hot thinking about it. Clam down, Eren, think of something else. I pulled into my parking space and grabbed my camera as I locked my car.  
"The Titan", one of the biggest names in the newspaper industry despite being the newest. That's all thanks to my boss and his talent for the work as well as picking grade A employees like myself. I made my way into the tall green and gray building that possessed twenty-five stories. It was big and beautiful with all the windows and square structure. It may be built like most buildings in this city but it's my second home. I got in the elevator and pressed the twentieth floor.  
The first floor is just the lobby and front desk. The second and third are the call and interview offices for anonymous tips and witness statements. The fourth, fifth, and sixth floors are where our field people work, the ones that walk the streets and are the first responders. The seventh and eighth floor is our photography team, they go threw all the pictures the field team takes and organizes them. It's there job to scrap, edit, file, and judge every picture. The ninth, tenth and eleventh floors are for the case workers. They're grouped in teams and are assigned to one specific case at a time, big ones all the way from fraud to homicide.  
Floors twelve through fifteen are where the equipment and records are kept, with the security forces stationed on the twelfth. Yeah, a newspaper has security guards, this is a serious business. The sixteenth through nineteenth floors are the research and information teams. Back up records and reports are kept on the nineteenth floor, always having a backup is practically rule number three for newspaper reporters. Rule one being have a camera and rule two being have a recording device.  
Now the research and information teams totally save everyone's ass. Whatever you need is there or can be found out by the workers in record speed, saving your time in this deadline ridden place. They're truly masters of the internet and all that is technology powered. I should probably ask them who arrested the Underwear Bear but I'd rather ask the station myself. And see if I can get none other than stripper cop himself to come to the phone.  
The twentieth floor where I work is for the best of the best. We get cases straight from the boss and can pick cases we want to cover. There's only a few of us but we still pull our weight around here. The twenty-first floor is the boss's office along with his second in command. The remaining top floors is where the boss lives, only those with elevator keys can enter. Meaning the boss and his second in command. But I have one, privilege of being the boss's best friend. The elevator dinged and I stepped off. There were only three of us in total and we each had our own private office.

"Eren! It's about time you got here!" Jean yelled as he spotted me.

Jean Kirstein: 5'9, age 23, short light ash brown hair and brown eyes, the boss's right hand man and second in command.  
Also, he's the boss's lover, despite my great disappointment. He's a bastard and a horseface and a pain in the ass.

"Hello to you too, horseface." I greet and he rolls his eyes.

"Really, how long are you going to call me that? What are you, five?" He asked and I smirked.

"Oh, come on, Jean. It's a term of endearment for my number one frenemy." I joke but it's the truth.

I may hate the guy and we get on each others nerves, but we have each others back. And though I hate to admit it, he's good at what he does. Damn good.

"Ha fucking ha." He says and walks away, expecting me to follow, which I do.

We go to my office and I close the door behind me. He sits down in a chair in front of my dark wood desk and I go sit behind it, putting my camera down on the top right corner. He stares at me in his dark red suit and waits for me to give my report like he always does despite me telling him before that I can give it to the boss myself and don't need him as a messenger boy. But I know he won't listen so there's no point in arguing about it anymore.

"Well?" He hisses as his patience starts to run out.

"I got pictures of the scene and of the Bear guy. I'll have the report ready in about thirty minutes." I say and he gets up.

"Good, I'll be back. Don't be late. Again." He said and left my office.

"I'm never late!" I yell after him and then slump back in my chair.

Okay, I'm late sometimes but not all the time. And why does he always pick on me? He never comes and asks for the others reports. He just waits for them to bring them to his office, but me? No freaking way, I get the babysitter treatment. Asshole.

"Hey, get chewed out again?" Connie asks as he walks in.

Connie Springe: age 21, 5'2, hazel eyes and gray shaved hair. The only guy I know who can pull off the shaved head look aside from munks.

"No, sorry to disappoint." I grumble and he chuckles.

"So, how did it go?" He asks as he sits.

My mood lightens significantly as I couldn't wait to gossip. I give him a huge grin and lean forward.

"You won't believe this, I was seen by the Bear pervert and was about to escape when I bumped into a stripper cop." I told him and he raised a eyebrow.

"Wait, a stripper cop?" He asked skeptically.

"He was an actual cop but was definitely stripper material. He was so damn sexy, Connie, I swear. Anyway, he was going to throw my ass in jail for trespassing but changed his mind. I don't know his name but I'm gonna find out." I promised and Connie smiled.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." He teased.

"You have no idea. But he was a total ass, he really pissed me off! And I kind of get the feeling he thought I was just some annoying kid. He called me a brat you know." I said feeling a little depressed.

"Hmm, that makes it a little complicated. Think you'll see him again?" He asked and raised my hopes.

"I want to. But my temper might get the better of me if he starts mouthing off, which is a big possibility. He was so sassy." I explain and Connie nods.

"Yep, definitely complicated. Good luck with that, man. Hate to cut it short but I'm a little late for a meeting with one of my sources. Just stopped by to check on you. Keep me updated about your cop crush, hope it works out." He says and leaves me to my work.

I hope it works out too, with him ending up in my bed. I blushed at that thought and decided to get to work. I'll call the station after I finish writing my report and add the stripper cop's name in before I give it to Jean. Shit, this stripper cop is making me out to be a slut the way I keep lusting over him. I'm never like this. Stupid hormones.

Levi

I walked into the station with the smelling pile of shit and quickly handed him over to the nearest cop.

"That's the Underwear Bear. Lock him up." I spit in disgust and walked away as I heard a stuttered 'yes sir'.

When I reach the front desk, I'm greeted by Sasha. She's been working our front desk for a while now and is a huge improvement over the old lady we used to have. That old bat was messy and rude and smelled like old sausage.

"Hi detective! Caught another one I see." Sasha said and shot me a smile.

Sasha Blouse: age 26, reddish brown hair and light brown eyes, has a weird love for potatoes.

"Yeah." I grumbled and she laughed.

I'd never admit it but I really approve of her. She's a hard worker and has a gentle happiness that doesn't make me sick. She also handles my personality well and that's not the easiest thing in the world. She may be a bottomless pit but at least she chews with her mouth closed.

"I take it this one was a pain?" She asked.

"In the ass. He smelled. Bad. Not to mention I had to go to the abandoned side of town, one of the dirtiest places in this city. I'll have to throw away my shoes too." I complained and her smile widened.

"So you're saying I need to order you a new pair and have a professional cleaner come disinfect your car?" She questioned but already knew the answer.

"Stat. I'd rather not have to do it myself. You know how I like it, make sure it's done right. I'll see you later." I say and she waves as I head to the elevator.

I press the sixth floor button for the chief's office. The first floor of the station was the lobby and the holding cells. The second and third was the for the different cop squadrons. The fourth was the call floor for tips and 911 calls. The fifth was for the top detectives, my office being one of the two, the other belonging to my partner. And of course the top floor is the commander's office.  
The elevator dinged and I stepped into the narrow hall to the chief's office. The station better pay for the repairs to my car because I'm sure as hell not. I didn't even want this case in the first place so why should I pay to have my car disinfected? The shoes I could understand, maybe, but not the car. I was ready to Erwin give my report and a piece of my mind.  
Erwin Smith: Chief/Commander of the city's police station, age 38, 6'2, blue eyes and blond hair.  
He's a master manipulator and always gets people to do the things they really, really don't want to. Like going after an underwear burglar who is way below your pay grade. Honestly, he should've had one of the squads handle it. But I did meet that attractive brat with the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. God, I sound like some love struck teenager. I reached Erwin's door and opened it without bothering to knock. I regretted that as I was frozen in place by the scene before me. Erwin was currently making out with his blond haired boyfriend who was straddling his lap. Erwin paused and broke the session as he looked at me over his lover's shoulder. His boyfriend didn't move an inch and kept his back to me as Erwin spoke.

"What is it, Levi? As you can see, I'm in a meeting." He said calmly and I rolled my eyes.

"The station is paying for my car to be cleaned and a new pair of shoes. The smelly ass suspect in my case has been caught and placed in holdings." I said and closed the door without waiting for a reply.

I did not need to fucking see that. I can't believe him right now. Seriously, Erwin? I could've been anyone, at least lock the goddamn door! I went back to the elevator and hit five to go to my office. That bastard is anything but professional! Chief of police my ass. I stormed off the elevator and ignored my partner as she tried to get my attention.

"Hey, Ackerman, there's someone on the ph-." She started but was cut off by my door slamming.

I went to my desk and sat in my seat, turning away from the door as it opens with Petra in tow.  
Petra Rol: My partner, age 30, light brown hair and brown eyes. The only person I could ever call a partner in this station full of morons. Very professional and to the point. She may be stubborn but I wouldn't trade her for anyone else.

"Like I was saying, someone is on the phone asking for you. I can see this isn't a good time but the guy is really, really insistent. He's on line one." She states and then makes her exit.

I furrowed my brow as I hesitated to pick up the phone. Really insistent, huh? This better be worth it because I'm in no mood for bullshit.

"What?" I said as I suspiciously took the call.

"Uh, hey, this is the reporter/photographer for 'The Titan'. We met earlier today." Spoke a slightly nervous voice.

"Who?" I asked as my mind tried to put a face to the male talking. I know I've heard this voice before.

"You know, the guy you almost arrested today for trespassing despite the place being abandoned?" He said in a slightly irritated tone and I instantly remembered the attitude of the guy with the amazing eyes.

"Oh, that's right. The shitty brat." I said and heard a gasp on the other end of the line, soon followed by familiar back talk.

"I'm not a brat!" He protested and I found myself smirking.

"Really? Cause you sound like a whining kid to me." I teased.

"I'm not whining!" He yelled and my smirk grew. He's too fun to mess with.

"Alright, don't throw a fit. Now what did you call me for?" I asked and he grunted before remaining silent.

"Well? I don't have all day. What do you want?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Uh, I just needed to know your name for my article so I called the station. After they told me who you were, I begged to talk to you." He confessed and my heart sped up.

"And you wanted to talk because?" I asked and he cleared his throat.

"N-no particular reason . . ." He stuttered and I sighed.

There he goes again, being cute.

"Sorry to bother you." He said in a disappointed tone and hung up.

Ah, damn it. He misinterpreted my sigh. I put the phone down and stared at it in frustration. Part of me was wishing the brat would call back. There had to be a reason why he called. He admitted that he begged to speak with me. My interest in him keeps increasing. It's irritating and troublesome. Why am I getting flustered over this guy I just met? What the hell is wrong with me? I blame those astonishing eyes of his. I could look up the number for 'The Titan' and call him back. No, no, snap out of it Levi. He's just a brat that happens to be very, very good looking. I should've asked what his name was. I can't help thinking I want to run into him again. It's irritating.

Eren

I got rejected. Okay, maybe I'm over reacting but that was definitely a 'oh my god are you serious right now' sigh. I should've expected that. I mean, I'd be upset too if some guy called for no reason. But I couldn't tell him I just wanted to hear his voice. 'Hey, I'm calling because I want to flirt with you. Let's meet up.' Like hell I could say that! Besides, the bastard is determined to treat me like a child, calling me a brat once again.  
I laid my head on the unfinished report on my desk. Levi Ackerman. He had the same last name as my foster sister.

"Levi." I said out loud, testing it out.

Yeah, that name definitely suits him. Damn, I shouldn't have hung up. I want to see him again. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Man, I've got it bad. Why'd I have to have a crush on a short stripper cop?


	2. Chapter two: The case of the Charity Cougar

Eren

"Okay, so full me in on this job you're doing." Connie said excitedly over the phone.

My boss had sent me to a big charity event in the richer part of town. There has been a thief going state to state robbing all the donated jewelry. What makes this story juicy is the fact that no one knows what they look like. It's suspected to be a woman but it could still be a man.

"Right, so I'm supposed to keep a sharp eye on the jewelry and hopefully get a picture of the thief." I explained.

Since the thief always creates a blackout, it wouldn't be too difficult to get in and out. Especially if they're posing as one of the detonators. If I stay next to the jewelry and keep my flash on, I should get a picture of the culprit.

"You think other newspapers will have the same idea? You'll have competition to get that photo from different states. And what about security? They'll probably have guards around the jewelry display too." He deduced.

"Yeah, but I've got a plan." I said and grinned.

"You say that about every job you get. Just don't be reckless, okay?" He asked knowingly.

"When have I ever been reckless?" I asked defensively and Connie chuckled.

"Eren, you aren't known as the suicidal blockhead for nothing." He teased.

"Hey! I resent that!" I protested.

"No, you resemble that." He joked and I hung up the phone, tossing it in the passenger seat of my car.

It buzzed with a text but I ignored it as I started the car. I'm not really mad but he can think I am, serves him right. I put my seatbelt on and then backed out of my driveway. The excitement of this case started to get to me as I drove. First newspaper in a town to publish a story is great but first out of multiple states? My article and picture could be all over the country! Then again, the thief might not attack this charity event. And if they do show I'll have to make sure I'm the first, if not the only one, who gets a picture. I won't lose to whatever press shows up tonight! As I pull onto the expressway, I pass a police car. I instantly thought of Levi and got a little depressed as the conversation I had with Connie yesterday ran through my head.

"I could set up a date for you, you know." He asked me.

"Nah, that's okay." I sighed.

"Let me guess, it's that cop you had a crush on, isn't it?" He asked and I inwardly cringed.

"No. Yes. It doesn't matter." I insisted.

"You barely know the guy but you're still depressed over him like he's your ex or something. He's practically a stranger, man." Connie pointed out.

"Yeah but . . . I can't explain it, the heart works in mysterious ways, okay? I guess I'm just sad about the lost . . . I don't know, potential?" I tried.

"I don't know about that. You waited and hoped for him to call 'The Titan' and ask for you but he never did. To top that you were uncharacteristically too chicken to call him yourself. If you're good at anything, it's confrontation, yet you avoided it. Look, just let it go, Eren, it's been two months. As your friend, I'm telling you to move on." He said and I kept quiet.

Ahhhhhhh, I wish I hadn't seen that stupid police car. I think I've moved on . . . but I'm still a little bitter about the whole thing. I turned on the radio to drown my thoughts for the rest of the drive. The building the charity event was being held in was stunning. The whole outside was made of different colored glass that had small lights shining through then at night. It wasn't tall, only three stories, but it was extremely wide. It's one of the oldest buildings in town but still looks brand new.

After I had finally found a parking space, I grabbed my camera as I got out of my car. I took a look in my car window before heading inside the tall glass building. My camera was in its usual place around my neck along with my press pass. My black suit and tie were good and looked nice with my white button up short. I'm not really a formal dresser but I clean up like nobody's business.

"Brat?" I heard a deep voice say and quickly turned around.

"L-levi?!" I said in shock, a little louder than I meant to or was necessary.

He was wearing a flattering white suit and tie, that few can pull off, and a black button down shirt. If I thought I was over him, I take it back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and took the words right out of my mouth.

"Oh, uh, I'm working." I said and avoided looking at his blue-gray eyes. And his face. And his body.

"Hm, me too." He said and walked the short distance between us.

I couldn't help looking now that he was so close. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as I fiddled with my camera nervously.

"Why didn't you call me?" He randomly asked.

"Pardon?" I said, not sure I heard him right.

"I said why didn't you call me. You never called me back." He repeated, this time in a harsh tone.

I suddenly got really angry and glared at him. All the emotions I felt these last two months exploded.

"You could've called me! It's not like you didn't know where I worked and had no way to get a hold of me!" I yelled.

He gave me a heated glare and furrowed his brow.

"And how was I supposed to get a hold of you when I don't even know your name? 'Hello, this is detective Ackerman. Can I speak to the shitty brat with the beautiful teal-green eyes.' As if that would work." He spat in controlled anger.

"You wouldn't know, you didn't even try! You're just- wait a second, did you just say I have beautiful eyes?" I asked and felt my cheeks grow warm.

I saw surprise flash across his face at his slip of the tongue but he quickly hid it.

"Tsk." He huffed and turned on his heel.

"Hey!" I yelled as I followed him.

"Don't ignore me, damn it!" I said and grabbed his arm. He pulled out of my grip almost instantly and turned back towards me.

His expression screamed murder and for a minute I considered running for safety. He reached out his hand and I almost flinched until I saw he wasn't going to punch me. He grabbed my press pass and examined it, chocking me in the process.

"Eren Yeager." He read and I instantly died. Please say that again, my heart wasn't ready that time.

He let go of my press pass and walked away without another word. I followed and we walked to the glass building in awkward silence. He said I have beautiful eyes. He really said that. I refrained from blushing again at the thought but a small smile escaped. Before we went inside he stopped and put his hands on his hips, which I found cute rather than intimidating.

"Look, let's just call a truce and do our jobs tonight. I don't feel like dealing with this right now." He stated honestly and I agreed. However I wasn't letting it go.

"Fine, but we have to finish this later, no getting out of it and no avoiding it." I said and he nodded.

I had to admit I was happy we were both mad at each other for not calling. He was just as upset as me, meaning it meant something to him. I can't help hoping he might have a crush on me too.

Levi

We entered the building and passed through the metal detector. Eren was quiet as he followed me like a little puppy and I could feel his good mood. What's he so happy about? We went across the nearly empty lobby and into the nearest free elevator. No one else was heading upstairs despite the event starting in an hour. I'd never be able to do that, tardiness is a horrible habit. Eren pressed the third floor button and we were on our way in silence.

"Hey, Yeager." I said and he jumped.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered and I wondered how this brat could be a wimp one minute and a stubborn pain in the ass the next.

"You said you were working, correct? I assume you're taking pictures of something." I taunted and inwardly smirked when he took the bait.

His brow creased and he gave me a mild glare.

"It's not like I'm some bird watcher, I'm a professional! My pictures are an extension of my articles, it's serious work! And tonight I'm gonna snap a pic of the charity thief!" He said and held up his camera for emphasis. Theirs that defiant streak.

"Oh really? And how are you planning to do that?" I asked and he gave me a huge grin.

My blue-gray eyes slightly widened as I stared at his expression. I've never seen someone grin like that, like they were the happiest person on earth.

"I've got a plan! Just wait and see, Levi." He exclaimed and my mind decided it loved the way he pronounced my name.

"Hmm." I hummed and turned away to recover. Why is he so damn cute?!

The elevator dinged and I stepped off first into the ocean of people. Expensive dresses and custom made tuxedos everywhere. Looks like most of the upper class and celebrities showed up, a good majority from out of town and state. Full tables surrounded the edges of the room while a large banquet laid in the middle. Based on how large it looked from outside, this was obviously only half of the floor. My hunch was proven right when I saw a wall on the far right with two huge doors in the center. Most likely the bidding room. The other three walls were purely glass, as seen from outside. Very classy.

"Woah." Eren gasped as his teal-green eyes popped out of his head.

He strikes me as the type to get lost and run over by the crowd. I took his hand and pulled him along through the groups of people small talking.

"Let's find a vantage point." I told him and smirked at the blush on his face as he looked at our interlinked fingers.

I know I should focus on the real reason I'm here but he's such a welcomed distraction. But if the thief does show up the safest place for him is by my side. I finally spotted an empty table in a corner and forced my way to it, getting lots of dirty looks in return. I didn't really give a rat's ass but Eren kept apologizing to the harsher glares. When we finally made it, I let him slide into the red booth first and then followed.

"You know this doesn't really count as a first date." Eren said as he took off his camera and set it on the table.

I smirked again at his sudden cockiness and crossed my legs as I laid my arm behind him. He leaned in towards me and smiled.

"But, since we have a whole hour to spare, I guess we can make due. Now if I remember correctly, you said something about me and my beautiful eyes earlier?" He added and I chuckled.

"You little shit, I thought we were over that." I said and he held up his pointer finger.

"No, we put it on hold until we finished working, but we can continue now." He insisted.

"Hmm, as much as I'd like to flirt, my work started the moment we sat down." I explained and his face dropped.

"What? Is this about finding a vantage point or whatever? Why are you here?" He asked.

"To catch the thief of course." I told him but his attention was elsewhere.

His eyes wandered my body and a light blush painted his cheeks. I silently waited for his exploration to finish and couldn't help the small smile that formed. Soon his teal-green eyes found my lips and his blush deepened.

"Uh, what were you saying?" He asked as he finally met my gaze.

I reached over and rested my hand on his cheek as I pulled him closer. His eyes popped out again and he held his breath.

"I'm going to catch the thief." I whispered and then gently kissed him.

I'll admit I'm taking this a little fast but damn his lips are soft. I kept my hand on his cheek as I pulled back. I didn't think his face could get any redder but it did. I was tempted to kiss him again but I decided to make him wait. Or better yet, work for it.

"I'll go get us some food." I said and got up.

"Ah, okay." He mumbled and avoided my gaze.

And theirs the blushing bride side of him. I forced my way through people for the second time and went to the banquet of food. I grabbed two plates and filled them with the basics: mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken. The was a lot more fancier food spread out, no doubt imported, but their was no way I was eating it. The only thing worth putting this much effort in is tea. After picking up two forks, I carefully took our plates back to our table. Eren was fussing with his dark brown hair and a pair of drinks sat on the table. He stopped when he saw me and nervously waved with a small smile.

"What took you so long? I got drinks from a waiter. Hope you like red wine." He said while I put the plates and forks down.

"I do. Miss me?" I teased and sat close to him.

"Maybe." He hummed as he winked at me.

He is truly testing my patience and self control.

"So, what exactly is this great plan you claim to have?" I asked as I picked up my fork.

"What will you give me if I tell you?" He said and played with his green beans.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that." I told him and ate a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"I think it should be another kiss." He said lightly but his eyes were seductive.

Honestly, this kid. I looked over at him and met his seductive stare head on.

"I don't know, you haven't finished your dinner yet. What makes you think you can have dessert?" I asked and he laughed.

"Okay, fair enough. How about you tell me your plan to catch the thief and I'll tell you my plan to catch him in the act." He offered and finally ate instead of playing with it.

"You first." I insisted as he ate more greens beans.

He quickly chewed and swallowed to protest.

"Why do I have to go first?" He complained.

Always so argumentative. I raised an eyebrow at him and he instantly pouted.

"Okay, okay, fine." He grumbled.

He leaned over closer to me while his eyes had sparkles, fucking sparkles in them. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A woman's voice suddenly screeched and I whipped my head in the direction it came from.

The lights went out and the crowd started to panic.

"Levi-"

"Stay here." I ordered and headed in the direction the scream came from.

It looks like someone decided to make an early appearance.

Eren

"Stay here." Levi said sternly and dashed away.

I grabbed my camera and headed to the two huge doors that looked to be separating the party site from the bidding site. My reporter instincts were telling me the burglar was the one who killed the lights. It wasn't totally dark thanks to the glass windows but the night lights from outside weren't enough to see clearly. I pushed past people as I got closer and gasped as I saw the doors slightly ajar. Did they already go in?! Damn they're fast. I got more aggressive and practically shoved people out of the way. When I finally got to the door, I slipped in. This side of the room was also surrounded by glass walls. The difference being the room was filled with donated jewelry and the like.

"N-no, please let me go." Pleaded a woman's shaky voice.

My eyes found two shadowed figures and I quickly hid behind one of the tables of donations.

"Quiet." A man's voice hissed as I struggled to make out the forms.

It looked like a woman being held by a taller male figure. He had one arm securely around her as his other hand started to not so quietly toss merchandise into a bag. Caught you red handed! I moved further around the table to get as close as possible without being seen. My chivalrous side was telling me to stop sneaking around like a coward and help the poor lady but my reporter side told me to snap a few pics first. Being in my line of work is never easy.

Click.

I took what I hoped to be a decent picture with so little lighting and swore as the flash went off. Yes the flash helps since it's dark but not so much when you're trying to hide.

"What the-who's there?! Show yourself or the bitch gets it! I have a gun!" The man warned and I laid my camera on the ground before standing up.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt her." I said and raised my hands in a non threatening manner.

Whether he really had one or not, I couldn't take the risk with someone else's life. I could only imagine how that woman was feeling as she started whimpering at his threat. His figure was turned towards me and was quickly approaching. This is not at all how I planned this night to go. When he reached me he threw the woman to the ground and grabbed me instead. Being this close it was obvious he was taller and more brawny than I am. His muscled arm was wrapped around my neck and I couldn't help the instinct to grab it so I wouldn't choke to death.

"Looks like you just became my new hostage." He said and pressed what felt like a gun into the side of my ribs.

"Nhn." I grunted at the sharp pain it created.

Talk about excessive force! My heart started beating wildly as I felt the beginnings of adrenaline. The woman didn't waste anytime in putting some distance in between us and I felt kind of betrayed that she'd just ditch me after I saved her ass.

"Hold on there darling, I'm not done with you." He sang and the gun left my ribs only to be pointed in the woman's direction.

I quickly readjusted my weight and headbutted the thief as the gun went off.

"Augh! Fucker!" He swore and let go of me.

I didn't hear the woman scream so I could only hope she didn't get shot. I fought to get the gun but it was a losing battle. He shook me off and pinned me on the floor.

"You stupid motherfucker, you just had to do this the hard way." He spat and shoved the gun against my chest.

Oh shit, this can't be it, I can't die here! My breath went crazy and my mind screamed at me to do something, fight back! My body was frozen in fear and my heart stopped as I heard a gun fire. The lights came back on and my brain struggled to process what was going on. I wasn't in pain, I hadn't been shot. The thefts face was covered but his brown eyes were blown wide in shock. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the bigger man's body went limp and collapsed on top of mine. His body was then shoved off of me and I was pulled into the arms of my savior.

"Eren! Are you alright?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Levi scolded as his blue-gray eyes frantically looked over my body for any wounds.

I looked over at the thefts body and suddenly time caught up. Blood was slowly painting the floor and it left the thefts chest through the bullet hole. Levi's voice was talking to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. My eyes were glued to the blood, so much blood, so much blood, so much blood. I vaguely remember the sound of someone calling out to me as the world went dark.

Levi

I moved swiftly towards the direction the scream had come from. I may be able to see better than most in the dark but that doesn't mean I don't have any difficulty. It took me some time before I found an elderly woman passed out on the floor. She looked to be unharmed and still breathing. What on earth made the old hag scream and faint? People were freaking out and I could feel the panic raising. Was this that burglar's doing? Or someone else entirely? I decided to leave the old lady where she was and forced my way back to Eren. I may not know what's going on yet but I knew I wanted the brat by my side where I could watch him. Or better yet tell him to get his ass out of here while I found whoever was behind this. Once I reached the table I was royally pissed that Eren was gone. I got a bad feeling in my gut and whenever that happens someone always ends to dead. It's okay, Levi, don't panic, Eren is fine. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Petra.

"Hello?"

"Petra, the lights went out and I'm pretty sure it wasn't part of the program. Get me back up, my gut is telling me this isn't going to end well." I ordered and hung up.

Where did that shitty brat go?! He's got me all worked up and I can't concentrate. Think damnit! My mind went back to the conversation we were having. He said he had a plan but don't tell me it involved confronting the burglar. He wouldn't. No, he probably would. That idiot!

Bang!

The sound of a gunshot goes off and for one of the few times in my life I felt fear. I bolted towards the doors that separates the two room and hoped that if someone just got shot it wasn't Eren. A terrible thing for a police officer to think but when it came down to it I put Eren's life above others despite barely knowing the guy. I desperately hoped he was nowhere near-

"Ahh!" A woman gasped as she ran into me and out of the other side of the room.

I ignored her and went inside only to see what looked like Eren pinned down with a gun at his chest. Rage filled my body as I reached for my gun strapped to my side and shot the figure in the chest. The lights switched on and to my horror it I saw that it was indeed Eren about to be killed. Once again my gut was right. I put away my gun as I dashed to him and threw the dead assailants body off of him. I quickly pulled him into my arms and held him gently.

"Eren! Are you alright?! What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled and looked him over.

No injuries, thank heavens. Small amounts of blood had gotten on his cloths but other than that he was fine.

"You were lucky. I'm glad you're alright." I said almost in a whisper as relief filled me.

I turned my attention to his shocked face. His teal-green eyes had a far away and broken look as he stared at the dead body. I felt a little guilty for exposing him to that but I wasn't the least bit sorry I shot the bastard.

"So much blood, so much blood, so much blood." Eren started chanting in a weak voice.

"Eren? Hey, it's alright, you're alright." I said but he didn't hear me.

His body started trembling in my arms and his face morphed from shock to pure terror.

"Nooooooooo!" He suddenly screamed and started struggling.

"Eren! Eren, what is it?! Eren!"

He went limp in my arms as he passed out, leaving me utterly confused about what had just happen. Had I scared him for life? Killing someone in front of him like that. I held him close as I waited for my backup to arrive. I'd have to make a statement since I discharged my gun but I wasn't leaving Eren's side. I felt so protective of him and seeing him like this hurt me. It was happening again. No matter how strong I get, am I just fated to be weak when it really matters?

Eren

When I woke up I found myself in Levi's arms as he was talking to a policewoman. The room had been cleared of the donation items and the thief body was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a pool of blood. My stomach started to turn and I quickly looked away. Damn, I'm never gonna get over this condition. How long was I out?

"-then I shot the bastard." I heard Levi finish and then glanced at me.

"You're awake." He said in a soft voice and my heart practically melted at his gentle gaze.

"Okay, that should be enough for your statement. I'll give you two a minute before I take Mr. Yeager's." The policewoman said while giving Levi a knowing look.

She was wearing a blue uniform with her light brown hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were full of laughter despite keeping a straight face. Levi glared daggers at her before turning his attention back to me. His blue-gray eyes softened again and I was taken aback. I've never seen him be kind before. I honestly didn't know he could even make that face. Even someone as tight assed as Levi had a soft side, it was nice.

"You alright, brat?" He asked and tightened his hold around me.

I blushed as I realized I was in his lap being cradled like a child, how embarrassing.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered and moved to get up but he held me in place.

"You were almost killed and you passed out. You also scared the shit out of me so you better apologize." He commanded with a half hearted glare.

And theirs the Levi I knew, so full of sass. I found myself smiling as I held back a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." I said with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't comment.

"Ah! What happened to that lady? Is she okay?" I asked as I moved to stand.

Levi let me up this time but gave me a questioning look.

"What lady? Oh, wait. She ran away." He huffed and again I was irritated that she ditched me not once, but twice.

"Well at least she's okay." I sighed and then my face broke out into a huge grin.

"Levi! I got a picture of the the thief in the act!" I said proudly and rushed to where I put my camera.

"I guess that's good for your paper but the thief was caught. Well, killed." Levi said, mumbling the last part while he followed me.

"Nooo! My baby!" I yelled as I saw that my camera was missing and dropped to my knees.

"Tsk. You're so melodramatic." Levi stated but I was in too much shock to retort.

"No . . . Who would do this . . . Who would steal my precious bundle of joy?" I whined and Levi smacked the back of my head.

"Stop being weird and get the fuck up, you're embarrassing me. Jeez, you really are a shitty brat." He grumbled.

So rude! And he was being so nice earlier! I stood back up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Levi, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation. My child is missing and you better help me find him or else be known as the worst date ever in the history of dates." I threatened and he shook his head.

"Oh, better do as he says, Ackerman." The policewoman from before said as she walked over.

"Piss off, Rol." Levi spat but she just shrugged it off.

"Looks like he'll never be a decent date. Tough luck kid." She says to me with a small smile.

I return it but can't help feeling a tiny stab of jealousy. Just who is she to Levi? Seems like they know each other pretty well to me.

"Now, Mr. Yeager. Think you're up for some questioning? I also still need your statement." She said and watched my reaction carefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I told her and scratched the back of my head.

Levi left's us as he exited the room and I tired to not look so disappointed. He isn't leaving, is he?

"Let's start at the beginning." The brunette policewoman suggested and I told her everything.

Well, mostly anyway. I left out Levi entirely except for when he shot the thief and saved me. The other stuff wasn't any of her business. She asked a few questions and wrote things down here and there. She was irritatingly nice and that made it difficult to hate her as a possible rival for Levi. Difficult, but not impossible.

"Rol! You done yet?" Levi called as he came back.

The policewoman nodded and gave me another small smile as she left Levi and I alone.

"I talked to the other officers outside and they didn't take a camera for evidence. It must have be stolen. I'm betting it was that women I ran into when I found you." Levi explained as soon as she had shut the doors.

I smiled and pecked Levi on the cheek.

"Aww, you do care." I teased.

"I'm just doing my job. Returning stolen property to annoying citizens is part of my everyday suffering." He said and I pouted.

"You really are the worst date ever." I mumbled and saw his eyebrow twitch.

"Try saying that again." He challenged.

Just as I opened my mouth his lips were attacking mine. His tongue easily slipped in and caressed moans out of me. I let him have his way, feeling too good to care about anything else. He pulled me closer and grabbed a handful of my brown hair as he deepened the kiss. I held onto his arms as my knees threatened to give out when he started sucking on my tongue. It need far too quickly and left us both panting.

"You were saying?" Levi asked with a smirk.

My face erupted into a blush and I hid it by burying my face in his neck. He had already saw it though and I could practically feel his smirk growing. Damn cocky bastard.

"I didn't say anything. You're the best." I stated in defeat.

"Thought so. Good boy." He said and patted my head.

He's lucky he's a great kisser or else I wouldn't tolerate his stupid ego. He held me for a moment longer before leaning back to look at me. I furrowed my brow at his suddenly serious face. Well, more serious than normal.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in a caring voice.

"I'm okay." I whispered back and his blue-gray eyes got a determined look in them.

"You were screaming, Eren. I wasn't lying when I said you scared the shit out of me. You're face was so scared and you kept repeating 'so much blood' over and over again." He told me.

Uh oh. I looked away in shame and turned my back to him. I wasn't ready to have this conversation and didn't really want to. I thought I'd at least get to know him better before I . . .

"I-I can't stand the sight of blood." I stuttered, feeling he deserved an explanation.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and relaxed into the embrace.

"Good. I'm glad that's all it was. You had me worried for a second, dumb brat." He chuckled sweetly and I had the urge to see his face.

I quickly turned around in his arms and was met with an unguarded, unfiltered, genuine smile. Not one of his cocky smirks but an actual form of happiness. But he quickly hid it once he saw my ecstatic expression.

"What? What the hell you staring at?" He barked but I noticed the ever so slight blush painting his cheeks.

"You just smiled! And is that a blush I see?" I teased and he pushed me away.

"You're imagining things. You should probably have that head looked at." He said in an irritated tone and I followed him as he walked away towards the door.

"Don't be like that, I thought it was cute!" I cooed and the death glare he sent me stopped me in my tracks.

"Call me that again and you die." He said in a dark tone that both scared and excited me.

"Yes, Mr. Policeman." I replied and his glare softened a bit.

"That's officer to you." He said and grabbed my hand.

I blushed again and avoided eye contact with anyone we passed as he dragged out of the building and to my car. He pulled out a little note book with a pin and wrote a number down.

Then he handed it to me and said "That's my personal cell. Text me when you get home. I don't need you bugging me at work like everyone else who calls the station so just call my phone. Ill let you know if there are any developments in finding your camera."

He turned to leave but I grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait a sec, where's my goodbye kiss?" I pouted and he kissed me on the cheek.

"That's all you're getting." He stated when he saw my puppy dog eyes and then left me all by my lonesome.

This night was seriously fucked up but I got Levi's number a few kisses out of it. If anyone could find my baby, I trusted Levi could. He said that woman the thief had held hostage probably took it but why the hell would she want it? My reporter's brain clicked into gear as I went over the possibilities. It just didn't make sense.


	3. Chapter three: The case of the payback goons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Levi

It had been a week since I last saw Eren. Petra and I had tracked down the woman from the party and caught her stealing at some ritzy celebration. Turned out she was the real thief and the guy I shot was just some thug that had interrupted her. Sucks when competition steps in, especially if you're a woman in her late forties without a way to defend yourself. Luckily Eren's camera wasn't destroyed and I was able to persuade (threaten) her to give it back. Taking the camera so no one had photographic evidence was a step in the right direction but leaving it in one piece was stupid. Sometimes I think the criminals are trying to get caught. Eren had been texting me non-stop this entire week and I was almost regretting giving him my number. I was currently driving to his apartment to personally return his camera while my phone was vibrating in my pocket for the hundredth time today. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and pulled over.

Shitty brat

I'm so glad you found my camera, you're my hero! ;) -1:55pm

Shitty brat

You really don't have to bring it over. I could've just come to pick it up. You're so sweet *blush* -2:02pm

Shitty brat

Hey, um, drive slow, okay? I need time to get my place ready. Not that it's messy or anything! -2:11pm

Shitty brat

You're still on your way, right? :/ -2:20pm

Shitty brat

Are you working? You could come bring it tomorrow if you're busy. -2:27pm

Shitty brat

Leeeeviiiiiii, answer me! :0 -2:38pm

Shitty brat

Are you ignoring me? Answer the phone bastard! Hero or not, you're being rude, don't toy with my emotions! :[ -2:46pm

Shitty brat

I'm not mad anymore, so text me back damn it. -2:59pm

I swear, he is as bold and annoying through his texts as he his in person. I quickly typed a reply before he blew a fuse. He seriously needs to calm down. I put my phone back in my pocket and started driving again. I should be there any minute now.

Eren

I was pacing my living room getting inpatient. It's been an hour and he still isn't here! My phone went off and I practically pounced it on the couch. Finally!

Stripper cop

I'll be there soon, tone it down. I'm trying to drive. Stop. Texting. Me. -3:02pm

I breathed a sigh of relief and text 'sorry'. After I sent it I realized that wasn't my best idea but sending another sorry text would just make it worse. Now I'm sure I'll open my front door to find a pissed off and very hot cop with a camera. Woah, that actually sounds pretty great. No, stop that! Bad Eren! While I was busy scolding myself to stop fantasizing for who knows how long, my doorbell rang. Oh, shit! He's here! I leapt off the couch and opened the door. Just like I predicted, a pissed and sexy cop with a camera stood in the doorway. Wearing his flattering black uniform I might add.

"Hey, come on in." I beamed and showed him inside.

He silently made his way to the couch and set my camera on the table.

"What part of stop texting me did you not get? Here's your fucking camera." He grumbled and I sheepishly sat next to him.

"Sorry, my bad. I was excited. Thank you very much for my camera." I said, trying to appease him.

It seemed to work as he looked around with slightly less annoyance.

"Nice place. Fairly clean." He stated and I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me or not.

We sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes before he spoke again.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked and my heart started beating faster.

"Um, I have to work until five tomorrow but I'm off the day after that." I explained and he stood.

"Fine, I'll pick you up from work. See you then." He said and headed for the door.

"W-wait a sec. You don't have to do that." I protested but the speed with which he turned on his heel shut me up.

"I'm picking you up tomorrow whether you like it or not. I want to take you on a proper date. Last week was a chance encounter and wasn't under the best circumstances." Levi told me and I mentally did a fist pump. Oh my god, another date with Levi!

"I see." I squeaked and knew I sounded like a lovesick dork.

Levi looked like he was about to smirk but hid it as he left without another word. I face palmed with both hands. Smooth, Eren, real smooth. Panic suddenly filled me as I realized my situation. He's picking me up from work?! Oh no, what am I gonna do?! I can already see the smug looks and questioning stares. Connie being smug, Jean questioning. Not to mention what the others might think. Now I'm really nervous. On one hand, I'd be more than happy to show off eye candy like Levi. But on the other hand, my co-workers will scare said eye candy off with embarrassing stories about me! I've gotta come up with a plan if I have any hope of saving my relationship with Levi. We haven't even become official yet, damn it!

Levi

"Where are you off to? You never leave early." Petra mused as I was filing away my reports for the day.

"None of your business." I told her flatly.

"I see. Let me guess, off to see that cute kid from last week? He was very helpful in his explanation about what happened that night. I wish all my witnesses gave statements like that." She complimented.

I wasn't surprised she figured it out. Like I would agree to partner up with a detective that couldn't even figure out this much. But since she was also a friend, a word I don't use often, it was really irritating when she used her privileged knowledge of me and her intuition to nose into my personal life.

"No, I won't give you any details." I said before she asked. I could see the questions on the tip of her tongue.

"Clamping up, huh? I'll interrogate you later then." She stated and left my office with a wave.

Damn woman, can't stay out of my business for anything. However, I couldn't deny that I understood her curiosity. I haven't had an interest in someone for a while and certainly not a serious one. It wasn't just physical attraction, there was something about that brat that drew me in. After I filed the last report I quickly walked to the elevator and pressed one. I had to make sure I had enough time to drive home, get dressed, and then drive to the Titan to pick up Eren. The elevator doors opened and I ran into someone's chest as I tried to exit.

"The fuck?!" I snarled and glared at the chests owner.

Seriously, don't people know that someone has to get off before they can get on? Don't block the goddamn entry!

"Levi, where are you going?" Erwin asked with obvious amusement.

"I'm leaving early, that's all you need to know. Now get the fuck out of my way and watch where you're going you bastard." I said calmly and shoved him with my shoulder as I passed him.

I heard him start chuckling but ignored him.

"Bye detective Ackerman." Sasha called and then laughed having seen the exchange between Erwin and I.

I held up my hand in acknowledgment and left before anything else could interrupt me. Nothing was going to ruin this date unless it wanted a very, very painful death. It's about time the brat and I made some progress without outside interference. No work, no case, just him and me. I'm not going to rush things but I won't take them slow either. I fully intend to taste those sweet lips of his tonight.

Eren

Stripper cop

On my way. Be there in fifteen. -4:48pm

My heart started pounding when I read the text. I'm so nervous and excited at the same time. I had gotten my sister to help me out with damage control. No matter how much I thought about it there was just no way I could keep Levi a secret from my co-workers. Every plan I came up with had a fault mainly because I couldn't lie to save my life. Somehow every person who knew me well could always tell when I was bullshitting them. So I might as well come clean with my sister as back up. Well, Mikasa wasn't really my sister by blood but I still considered her family.

Mikasa Ackerman: my foster sister, 5'7, age 22, long black hair and black eyes. A little overprotective and great at keeping secrets as long as she deems they won't put me in danger.

"Is it him?" Mikasa asked as she glared at my phone.

We were currently sitting in my office due to a promise I made. She agreed to help me only if I let her meet Levi. With great reluctance I said yes, not that she would have given me a choice anyway.

"Yeah, it is. Don't start going all momma bear on me, he's not even here yet." I told her and she sighed.

"I'll try to be nice but I still think you should've told me about him sooner, not when you had to." She said and crossed her arms over her dark purple suit.

"I would have told you, honest! Besides, this is our first official date and you're the first one I've told about it. So don't be mad, okay?" I whined and hit her with the puppy dog eyes.

She tried to resist but I could see her resolve crumbling.

"Oh, alright. But I still have to make sure he isn't a psycho." She insisted and I laughed.

"He's a cop, Mikasa!"

She just rolled her eyes and dismissed this information with a wave of her hand. She was being ridiculous but I could never be angry at her protective nature. Especially since her parents had died in a plane crash two years ago. They had taken me in and raised me as their own. Their deaths hit me hard but even more so for Mikasa. It was her first time losing someone precious while it was my second. I'm not saying it's gets easier the more it happens. It's just that the first time seems to be the most traumatic.

"Eren! There's a-hey Mikasa!" Connie exclaimed as he barged into my office.

He went to her and locked her in a bear hug. She gave him a small smile and patted his back.

"Hello, Connie. It's been a while." She said when he finally released her.

"Yeah, a whole month! I really think you should quit your job and work here. Then we both could keep an eye on Eren and wouldn't have to worry about this suicidal blockhead so much." Connie stated without mercy.

"Hey!" I yelled feeling offended. I am not suicidal and definitely not a blockhead!

"As tempting as that sounds, I love my job." Mikasa said ignoring me. Connie nodded in understanding, also ignoring me.

Rude! I'm standing right here. At least have the decency to talk about me when I'm not within earshot.

"Anyway, what did you want, Connie?" I asked in a snippy tone.

His hazel eyes widened and I could feel the excitement coming from him.

"Okay, so there's a guy waiting for you in the lobby. I had myself a little peak and if this is who I think it is, I approve." He said and I jumped out of my seat.

He's here?! Had it already been fifteen minutes?!

"Who do you think it is?" I asked him carefully, not willing to admit to anything yet.

"Your SC. It wasn't hard to figure out, I'm a reporter after all." He beamed.

SC, aka stripper cop. Damn his reporter skills, he learned them from me, I trained the bastard!

"Don't say a word to Jean." I told him and he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm your friend, as if I'd betray you like that. My job is to support and embarrass you. Preferably in front of SC." He said and I had a hunch that calling Levi SC was going to become a habit.

"Mikasa, help." I pleaded and she shot Connie a warning stare.

He raised his hands up in surrender and I pulled out my phone when it vibrated.

Stripper cop

Where are you? Hurry up. -5:05pm

Oh, right.

"I gotta go. Walk me out?" I directed at Mikasa and she nodded.

Connie knew better than to follow and sent me an abandoned look. As I got to the elevator, it opened letting out my other co-worker. He was the final piece of our team of three.

"Eren. Mikasa." He greeted and shook Mikasa's hand, slightly flaring his nostrils.

"Mike." Mikasa said and paid no mind to his sniffing.

Mike Zacharis: age 36, blond hair, black eyes, has a weird habit of sniffing people.

I side stepped him and got into the elevator. Mikasa quickly followed and I waved goodbye to a confused Mike. Usually I was more chatty but I had a date to get to. When we got to the lobby I was quickly stopped by a horseface asshole. Fuuuuuck.

"You sure are in a hurry." Jean said and I immediately looked at Mikasa as a distress signal.

"Jean. It's been a while. I was just on my way to see your boss. Why don't you join me?" She asked and I vowed to have her back always.

She not so gently drug Jean away as I looked frantically for Levi. Where is he? It was after five and the other employees were flooding the lobby to go home. I scanned passing faces but none were his. Shit, I can't find him. If only he wasn't so short, then I could spot him faster. I started weaving through the crowd as I continued to search. There was no way in hell I was missing this date!

Levi

I tapped my foot impatiently after I sent Eren another text. What was taking him so long? I was dressed in black jeans with a black and red plaid shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to my elbows and my black boots slightly squeaked as I stood. I might as well go get him myself. My body froze before I could take a single step as I recognized a blond head currently getting on an elevator. Holy shit, that was definitely Mike. Mike, as in Erwin's boyfriend that he likes to make out with at work. Don't tell me he works here. I've never spoken with him or cared about getting to know him so I had no idea. The fact that Erwin and I are interested in reporter's is just . . . The thought of us having the same taste . . . I think I'm gonna throw up, that's so fucking disgusting.

I sat back down and fought off the nausea. No, it's not true. Eren and Mike are nothing alike, they aren't the same type at all. They just happen to share the same occupation. Maybe not even that. Working for the Titan doesn't automatically make you a reporter just like how working for the police station doesn't make you a detective. More people started filling the lobby and I stood again. All I need is a crowd to make this harder. I pushed down my slight irritation for the moment and started looking for Eren. It took me a little bit but I finally saw him slowly walking through the large group with frantic eyes. I felt myself relax at the sight of him and pushed my way to him. He was looking in the wrong direction as I grabbed his hand. He whipped around and practically blinded me with his smile. How is it even possible to smile like that?

"Levi!" He chirped and I turned without a word, pulling him along behind me.

Again with the damn cuteness. His stupidly cute face erased my anger at him for taking forever. I led him out of the building and to my parked car. My police squad car had nothing on my Black Ferrari F430 and I heard a shocked gasp as Eren saw it.

"No way, that's your car?!" He squeaked excitedly and I smirked.

"Impressed?" I teased and stopped to take in his expression.

I wasn't usually one to brag but I wanted to impress him. Eren's wide teal-green eyes and slack jaw were my answer. I squeezed his hand a little and he locked eyes with me before looking at the ground. He didn't look embarrassed but more like he was . . . ashamed?

"What is it?" I asked and he let go of my hand to rub the back of his neck.

"You're not mad, right? That I made you wait." He said in a quiet tone and then bit his bottom lip.

He has got to me kidding me. I pulled out my keys and unlocked my car.

"Get in." I ordered and got into the driver seat without so much as glancing at him.

The second he shut the passenger door I locked the car and attacked his lips. A surprised yelp escaped his throat but it turned into a moan as I shoved my tongue in. I got aggressive and ruthlessly tongue fucked his mouth while gripping both hands in that sexy dark brown hair of his. More moans flowed out of him and he tightly held onto my biceps. I bit his tongue lightly before pulling back for air. He looked absolutely wrecked. My cock twitched in my pants at the sight. His hair was a mess and his lips pink as they panted for breath. If I was a lesser man my self control would've snapped right then and there. What really got me were those eyes darkened with, hell, I don't even know. Lust? Desire? Both? I groaned and with great reluctance released my grasp on his head, opting to hold his hands instead.

"Does that answer your question?" I said in what normal voice I could muster.

"Nnn. What question?" He asked, completely out of it.

I smirked again at my effect on him and the blush I was hoping for appeared on his face.

"That was . . . really hot." He muttered and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Bastard, don't laugh at me." He pouted and squeezed my hands.

I brought them to my lips and slowly kissed each knuckle. All the while staring into Eren's eyes.

"Just what are you doing to me?" He whispered and then gave me a small smile.

"Tsk. That should be my line." I said and let go to put on my seatbelt.

I saw Eren pout again out of the corner of my eye but he kept quiet, putting his seatbelt on too. I glanced at his outfit for the first time and raised an eyebrow. He had on blue jeans and a black and white panda shirt. Did the Titan not have a dress code? It must be causal.

"Checking me out?" Eren sang with smugness.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head so I'd face him. His smile was cocky and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. This little shit.

"Cause I am definitely up for another make out session if you keep kissing me like that." He purred and blatantly undressed me with his eyes.

I felt my cock twitch again and knew he saw it when his smile tripled in force. I grabbed his wrist and growled causing him to shiver. If I didn't absolutely hate the idea of getting my car dirty I would fuck him right here and now.

"Watch yourself, Yeager. Provoking a wild animal is dangerous for your health. And your ass." I warned, my voice deeper from the desire I was feeling.

Eren's eyes lit up in excitement but I let go of his wrist and started the car. His face immediately dropped and his demeanor did another 180.

"Leviiii, you can't say that and not follow through! Forget driving, it was starting to get good! I knew you liked to tease but I didn't know you were a cocktease." He whined and I put the car in reverse.

"Yes, I will definitely be teasing your cock." I said evenly as I pulled out of the parking space.

"Oh, fuck, stop it already. You're killing me here." He groaned.

Yes, this date will end in a lot of cock teasing.

Eren

I rolled up my long sleeves and glared out the window. He is being so unfair. Why does he seem to get sexier every time I see him? And why must he be such an asshole? Honestly, making me all hot and bothered with that kiss and then saying that stuff. His cock even jumped for joy, which was so arousing I thought I might die. Well at least it's obvious he wants me. And I sure as hell want him. I peaked at Levi calmly driving to wherever he was taking. My determination flared and I returned to glaring at the window. Just you wait, Levi. I'll break that control of yours before the night is over and make you take me to heaven. I've never been this eager to get into bed with someone but I can't feel guilty about it. Being around him feels so . . . right. I felt my heart squeeze at the thought and smiled. After this date I'm gonna force him to be my boyfriend. He's taking me on a date, therefore we are dating. He has to take responsibility. I sighed as I leaned back in the seat. It was comfy and the car smelled nice. Like the ocean but not as salty. We sat in peaceful silence to a small neighborhood restaurant called Rebecca's. I've heard it mentioned before but have never been. Levi parked on the side of the red brick building. It was an old style place with small four pane windows on the front and sides. I took off my seatbelt and was about to open the door when I saw Levi holding it open for me. He's certainly a fast one, I didn't even realize he had gotten out of the car.

"Thanks. Such a gentleman." I praised as I stepped out.

He winked at me and shut the door. I took his offered arm and couldn't help the giggle that escaped. If any other of my past dates had treated me like a girl I would've punched them but I didn't mind it when it was Levi. It doesn't really feel encapsulating, it just feels nice and sweet. We entered the restaurant and were greeted by a host. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and black eyes. He was dressed in dark brown dress pants and a maroon dress shirt.

"Welcome." He said and stared at me in a creepy way. Like in an 'old man likes little boys' way, the pervert.

Levi's blue-gray eyes shot daggers at him and the man cleared his throat. I squeezed Levi's arm as a thank you and felt him squeeze back.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your table." He said and we followed his lead. If he looks at all the male customers like that I'm surprised he isn't fired.

I turned my attention to the room and approved. The inside had maple wooden floors and chocolate colored walls. Red booths and tables were all around and the place was fairly busy. It was a nice place, very warm with its red themed colors. The creepy host took us to a booth and Levi and I decided to sit across from each other.

"A waiter will be with you momentarily. Unless, you would rather have me service you." The creepy guy said while looking at me seductively. What is his problem?! I glared at him but he just smiled.

"Tell me, do you have a death wish?" Levi asked with a straight face but his voice was murderous.

The creepy host went pale and wisely made his exit. Aww, my hero. I giggled again at Levi's cute jealousy. He softened at the sound and gave me a small smile. Our waiter came and we ordered from the menu he brought with him. We got to know each other better while we waited for our food. I told him about work and my co-workers, Connie and Jean. He seemed uninterested when I got to Mike so I didn't say much about him. I talked about some of my reports in the past and grinned when he looked impressed at my skill. Was there ever a doubt? I told him my favorite foods, my favorite color, my favorite movie, etc. He didn't say much but listened intensely to every detail. It was nice to having him pay so much attention to me. Our food came and I was determined to get him to tell me more about himself as we ate. Levi told me very little, only talking about the girl at the front desk, his partner, and his apparent pain in the ass boss. I couldn't imagine someone telling Levi what to do but from the sound of it, it seemed he pretty much did what he wanted. That sure wasn't surprising. I asked what his favorites were but he insisted he didn't have any. He just had things he liked and things he didn't. As the evening went on I found myself liking him more and more. Our dinner was interrupted when a group of three barged in with ski masks and bats.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Nobody move unless you wanna get beat to death. Now which one of you is Ricky Jones?" One of the guys demanded as a hush came over the dinner.

Why can't I just have a normal date with Levi? Why?

Levi

I sent a text to Petra with the address as one of the goons asked for a Ricky Jones. Then I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and turned my attention to the three men. So wooden bats were there weapon of choice?

"Come on Ricky, you know why we're here. This is payback for roughin' up one of our boys." One guy said and another added "Don't make us do this the hard way, Jones. I'll crack ever skull in here until we find you."

Goons, thugs looking for payback. Out of all the restaurants it had to happen to this one? The third guy grabbed the host and held him by his throat.

"Do you know which one is dear old Ricky?" He asked and the host pointed to the booth behind me.

I glanced at Eren and saw him clenching his fists. His face was calm but I could see the anger in his eyes. Better handle this before he does something stupid. The guy holding the host walked over while the other two watched for any diners that might feel like playing the hero. Too bad for them I am the hero, I am a cop after all. I could hear Ricky whimpering behind me as the guy got closer dragging his bat behind him. I waited for him and the host to get close enough and then I made my move. I rushed them and kicked the host hard in the stomach causing him to fly into his captor. They both went backwards threw one of the tables. Gasps and yelps sounded as the other two came at me, bats at the ready. I dodged their first swings and gave the one on my left a taste of my right hook. He hit the floor and I turned to my right. I was ready for the other one when I saw him on the ground and Eren standing over him. Not bad brat, not bad. Other men in the restaurant joined in and held the three goons down until Petra came in with backup.

"Mr. Yeager, nice to see you again." She said and shook his hand.

"You too detective Rol. How did you know . . .?" He wondered and looked at her curiously.

"Levi sent me a text. Trouble seems to be following you." She said and I separated her from Eren.

"I'll leave this to you Petra." I stated and pulled Eren behind me.

"Wait, your statements-"

"Can wait. Goodbye." I told her and Eren sheepishly waved.

I took him to my car and we got in, heading to Eren's apartment.

"You didn't pay for the food." He pointed out.

"I don't give a damn." I said bluntly.

"Levi, you're a cop! You're supposed to give a damn." He said and then added "But you did save the day, well, night so I don't think you'll get in trouble for it."

"You helped too. Nice job kicking that guy's ass." I praised and he smiled.

"I know a few moves. Speaking of, what was with that kick? You didn't have to go all out on the host like that. Granted he was fucking creepy but that was a little over the top."

"I held back so he should consider himself lucky. Besides it was the perfect chance to kick the bastard for hitting on my date." I grumbled.

"Levi . . . Are you seriously telling me you kicked him for revenge?" He asked in disbelief.

"He happened to be in range when I took out that thug." I explained truthfully. But I did take advantage of that fact to teach that host a lesson.

"Oh my god, you totally did it for revenge! I didn't know you could be so childish." Eren said and started laughing.

Childish, huh? Maybe but he deserved it. Ask and you shall receive, and he was really asking for it. Eren finally stopped laughing and caught his breath.

"So, where are we going now? Can't let those jerks ruin our date." He stated happily and I smirked.

"I'm taking you home. I do believe I promised some cock teasing." I said and saw Eren blush out of the corner of my eye.

"I-I see." He stuttered and I gripped the steering wheel tighter in excitement.

Tonight I'll make you melt.

Eren

I was nervous and excited as I led Levi to my bedroom. It was actually happening, I was going to have sex with Levi. I anxiously sat on the edge of the bed. The moon offered the only source light from my window but it was more than enough. We were both silent as Levi started undressing me. My heart was beating faster as he slid my shirt over my head. He took in the sight of my bare chest and I held back a shiver. I thought I was going to have to seduce him and break his self control to get him in my bed. But he seemed just as eager as me by the way his blue-gray eyes darkened. His hands unbuttoned my jeans and I kicked off my shoes. He easily pulled them down along with my socks when he reached my feet. I moved back further on the bed and laid on my back against the pillows. My heart might not be ready for this. I swallowed as Levi started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. He let it fall over his shoulders and arms while a small smirk played on his lips. Oh, definitely a stripper cop. He kicked off his shoes and socks while his hands slowly pulled his black t-shirt off. My eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest. I knew he was in good shape but damn. My chest was firm and I had nice abs but Levi's chest was solid with finely cut pecs. I watched his muscles as they unbuttoned his jeans. God, I can't wait to be held in those strong arms. The sound of a zipper pulled my attention down south and I hoped I wasn't blushing. He made a show of slowly pulling them down his hips and I sure as hell enjoyed it. My arousal spiked as he crawled on the bed and over my body. He settled between my legs with both forearms placed beside my head as our bodies laid flush against each other. My breath hitched at the warm contact. I was already half hard and could feel that Levi was almost the same. I stared into his gentle gaze and noticed the smirk was replaced by a small smile. I returned it as his hand softly stroked my cheek. My heart clenched at his gestures and I fell for him all over again. This sweet side of his really makes me swoon. I raised my arms and held his strong shoulders in my hands earning a hum of content from him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and I blushed.

The guy sure knew how to embarrass me. He suddenly grinded his hips down and a surprised gasp escaped my mouth. His smirk was back full force and I half halfheartedly smacked his arm in retaliation.

"Damn tease." I chuckled and he captured my lips with his.

His tongue grazed over my bottom lip a few times before it entered my mouth. I softly moaned as our tongues slid over each other. We took our time as we explored the others warm cavern. Levi kept nipping my tongue gently, causing me to shiver. He seemed content to kiss for a while but I wanted more. I started grinding against him and his breath hitched. I couldn't help smiling and bit his bottom lip, pulling back.

"I never noticed before but you smell like vanilla." I said, my voice sounding husky.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then grinded me back.

"A-ah" I gasped and tried to meet his hips.

We soon found a rhythm as he began kissing my neck. I turned my head to give him more access while wrapping my legs around his waist. This was more like it. Both of our arousals were fully hard at this point.

"Ahhh" I quietly moaned.

It felt so good. The pace quickened and Levi's kisses to my neck became more intense. He started sucking and licking my skin as I held him closer. I'm definitely going to have hickeys tomorrow but I couldn't care less. His hands caressed my chest and teased my nipples. His touch was so gentle yet firm enough that it was driving me crazy. My back slightly arched off the bed as I panted. These boxers needed to come off. Now.

"Yeager." Levi purred in my ear and I flipped us over.

Levi stared at me in mild shock as I straddled him. I gave him a sideways grin and then reached for his boxers. He returned the favor and both our boxers were tossed carelessly to the floor. Now it's my turn to do some teasing. Levi flipped us back over and I whined in protest.

"Levi!"

"What?" He growled as he looked down hungrily at me, his eyes taking in my naked body.

I felt myself blush and looked at him as well. His cock was fucking sexy, I have no complaints. It was long and thick enough but not huge. He was bigger than me but not by a lot. He was the perfect fit for me and I hoped literally. I must have been staring for a while, lost in my thoughts of analyzing his cock. My trance was broken when I saw it twitch. My eyes met his and my breath hitched. He looked like he was going to devour me. His eyes were completely black with desire while he leaned into my ear.

"Staring at my cock like that, you really are pushing my self restraint." He whispered in a deeper voice than usual. This time my cock was the one that twitched.

Staring like what? What kind of face was I making? And how do I do it again so he'll take me? Levi sucked my earlobe as he grinded our bare erections together for the first time.

"Ohh-hah, finally" I moaned and my legs went back around his waist. He was not going anywhere.

His kissed right below my ear and I clutched his biceps in my hands. Damn, I didn't even know I was sensitive there. Levi must have picked up on that and kept assaulting the erogenous zone. Pre-cum flowed from our arousals, making it easier to hump each other.

"Nhhh . . . Haaahh. . .Levi" I moaned as my stomach coiled. It was becoming too much too quickly, I wasn't going to last like this.

"Hah, Damnit." Levi moaned in my ear, pushing me closer to the edge.

"I-I'm gonna . . . Ohhhhh" I moaned and tried to hold it off.

He suddenly stopped grinding and held my hips still. We both panted as I came back down from my almost orgasm. That was close. Levi removed himself from my hold and grabbed his pants from the floor. I sat up on my elbows and pouted at his warmth leaving me. He pulled out a bottle of lube and I shivered at the seductive look he shot at me.

"I intended to take this slower but you riled me up so damn much." He explained as he settled between my legs.

"Slower? Please tell me you're joking. Any slower and I'd just force you down and ride the shit out of you." I half teased half threatened.

Levi paused, as if considering it, but then pulled my thighs towards him causing my elbows to fall out from under me.

"As if you could force me to do anything." He said matter of factly and popped the lid open.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked and locked my ankles behind his back.

He covered his fingers in lube and set the bottle on my nightstand next to the bed.

"What did I tell you about provoking wild animals?" He warned and circled my entrance with a wet pointer finger.

I panted as it went in and caressed my walls. It felt nice but intense. It didn't hurt, it was more like the feeling of pressure rather than pain. He added a second finger when my breathing had evened out. I kept my body relaxed and was again aware of how gentle Levi's touch was. A smile found its way to my face and I closed my eyes as I blushed. I felt completely exposed to him like this. He could be such an ass but he was treating me like I was precious. I'm seriously falling for this bastard. A third finger entered and the pressure sensation was gone. I rocked my hips down onto his fingers, ultimately fucking myself. I couldn't help it, it felt really good. The way he caressed my insides was slowly bringing that coil back to my stomach.

"God, you look so sexy right now." Levi admitted and I opened my eyes to look at him in surprise. He was the sexy one, his brow furrowed as he stared at me with lust filled eyes.

He leaned down and gave me a much needed kiss while my arms held his neck to keep him there. He quickly dominated the kiss and calmed my tongue with hot licks. I could make out with his forever and still not get tired of it.

"Ahhh!" I moaned and broke the kiss as his fingers found my prostate. My body arched and I held him in a death grip.

"Eren." Levi hummed and traced small circles on my prostate.

"Ahhhhaaahhh. . . No, ohhhhh. . . Leeviii" I moaned and threw my head back.

What the hell?! I've never heard of anyone doing that before! More pre-cum flowed from my cock as he pressed harder into the circled motion and I was suddenly at the edge.

"Oh shit. . . Uhhhh. . .huuhhh. . .J-just fuck me already." I begged, trying to hold on again. I didn't want to cum without him inside me.

Levi removed his fingers and kissed my temple, soothing me.

"Have no doubt, I'm going to fuck you. But I'm also going to make love to you." He declared and kissed me softly. Dear God, this man.

He used his lube covered hand and wet his erection before he place it at my entrance.

"Hold onto me." He ordered and I rearranged my hold on him.

I unlocked my ankles and let my legs wrap comfortably around his waist. I moved one arm to wrap under his and hold his shoulder. My other arm stayed at his neck and my hand firmly gripped his undercut. He growled at that and I made a mental note of it. He held my shoulder with one hand and moved stray hairs out of my face with the other. Then he rested it in my hair and started slowly pushing in. I kept eye contact the whole time while he watched my face for any discomfort or pain. Once he was all the way in, he remained still so I could adjust. He was slightly panting and sweat was covering his brow. Finally we were one. I was panting myself as I felt his wonderful cock inside me. Yes, definitely the perfect fit. I felt full and complete. Not to mention my own cock was held between our bodies flushed against each other. I held Levi's gaze again as I saw his eyes look at me so tenderly. My heart clenched and I made up my mind right then and there. This man was mine and I wasn't going to hand him over to anyone else. I moved my hips a little and Levi picked up on the indication. He pulled out and slowly went back in. I could feel his muscles tighten as he resisted the urge to pound into me. His cock rubbing against my walls was already driving me nuts as he repeated this for a while. My moans were lazy and drawn out as I concentrated on the feeling. Levi started panting as he picked up the pace, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Ahhh . . ahh. . Aha-ah" I moaned and gripped his shoulder harder.

"Huh, Shit . . ." Levi huffed and I involuntarily clenched around him forcing him to groan.

He started thrusting harder and my moans got louder. My cock was shamelessly stroked by his abs as it laid between us. It was really good, he was so fucking good.

"L-levi" I purred and felt his grip in my hair tighten.

Looks like I'm not the only one losing it. I made not attempts to meet his thrust and let him have his way. Sweat covered our skin as he kissed me passionately. He swallowed every moan as our tongues danced. My mind was going numb as it screamed 'yes' over and over. Levi thrusted faster and I had to part the kiss to breath. The increased friction on my cock was so amazing, I didn't want it to end. The edge was near and I doubted I would be able to hold it. Twice was enough, I can't stop it again, it feels too good. My body sang with the feeling of him moving in and out of me. He felt hot. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed the sensitive spot under my ear again. Now he was just being mean, how the hell has he lasted this long, damn cheater! I was at the edge now, so close to falling. I needed to make him lose it, I wanted to cum together. My foggy mind was able to come up with just the thing as I gripped Levi's hair harder.

"C-come on, Levi, ahhhhn! S-shohhw me that wild animal!" I commanded between moans.

He immediately went deeper and hit my prostate hard with a throaty growl.

"Uhahhhh!" I moaned in shock and utter bliss. Pleasure shot through my body stronger than ever and I almost came right then and there.

"Warned you." Levi huffed and continued to attack my prostate vigorously. Fuck, too much, too good, I can't-

"Ohhhuuhhh. . Levi, I-I'm-"

"Cum for me, Eren."

"Aahhhhn!" I moaned as I came hard between our bodies.

My walls clenched around Levi as he continued to thrust. Suddenly he came too and rode us through our orgasms. My body shivered as his cum hit my prostate, prolonging my pleasure. Levi was a panting mess as he milked himself dry with my body. After a few more thrusts we settled and held each other in our afterglow. That was. . .He was. . .Damn. I've never came that hard in my life.

"Totally worth it." I panted and Levi raised his head.

"Worth what?" He asked in a normal voice and I was slightly irritated that he had caught his breath already.

"Everything." I told him and pecked him on the nose.

He gave me another of his rare, full fledged smiles and I couldn't help pulling him into a kiss. Then I moaned as he pulled out of me and his cum leaked down my thighs.

"Let's get you cleaned up. We also need to change the sheets." He said and got up.

"Wha-hey! Levi, what the hell? You're supposed to lay here and cuddle with me!" I whined and he gave me his ever stoic expression.

"Not with cum sticking to our bodies and the bed. That's disgusting." He stated like it was stupid of me to think otherwise.

"If cum is so 'disgusting' then why did you cum inside me, bastard? And you better be clean." I said getting angry. I wasn't really mad that he came inside me but I was pissed he was being an ass again. He sure can ruin the mood.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it, in fact you looked like you loved it. And of course I'm clean, just who the fuck do you think I am? Besides, I already looked at your last check up report so I know you're clean as well." He said and started pulling the sheets out from under me.

"H-hey, let me get off first! And how the hell did you check my medical records?!" I yelled as I rolled on the floor before Levi tossed me on my ass.

"Cop." He reminded and took my sheets out of the room. So. Damn. Sassy.

I sighed and gave in. This is probably one of the things I'm gonna have to deal with if I wanna be with him. I helped Levi navigate through my apartment and got wet rags to clean the cum off us and out of me. He made the bed with clean sheets and even put the dirty ones in the washer. I didn't bother putting clothes on and got back into bed. I got comfortable under the covers as I watched him pick up and fold our clothes, shamelessly checking out his still naked body. I smiled as I thought of him as the perfect housewife. Though if I said that he'd smack me for sure. He finally got in bed with me and we snuggled under the covers. I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped me in his strong arms. I could stay in his warm embrace forever.

" . . . . . . Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you . . . be my boyfriend. Like, officially?" I asked nervously and was met with silence.

Oh shit, does he not feel the same? O-or am I moving too fast? Though we did just have sex. Did I read the situation wrong or-

"You shitty brat. I was going to ask you out in the morning." He grumbled and I raised my head to look at him.

He was slightly blushing and avoided eye contact. I gave him a huge grin and giggled. Shy Levi is so freaking cute.

"Sorry not sorry." I taunted and he decided to shut me up with a kiss.

Had to give him credit, shutting me up was no easy task. Full points on his method. I'll gladly zip it to feel those lips on mine. Levi . . . I think I might love you.


	4. Chapter four: The case of the missing boy

Levi

I woke up before Eren and was enjoying holding him close to my chest. Levi Ackerman does not snuggle and I'd deny it if anyone said otherwise. But this brat was the exception. He was just too adorable for his own good. The bedroom was bright as the sun barely shined through the window. Eren's room had a dark green ceiling and royal blue walls. It consisted of a wide dresser, a full length mirror, his bed, and a large case on a stand. From my view on the bed it looked to be filled with seashells.

"Hmm." Eren hummed in his sleep and moved closer.

I gently brushed his dark brown hair out of his face while taking in his sleeping expression. A warmth spread through my heart and I frowned at the bitter sweet feeling. I won't dare name this emotion; this emotion I haven't felt in forever. Every time I've had someone dear to me they've . . .

"Good morning." Eren yawned from my chest but made no attempt to get up.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? Any pain?" I asked and started stroking his back.

"Hmm, nope. You've got a gentle touch, Levi." He said teasingly and I rolled on top of him.

Those teal-green eyes of his were wide awake with amusement, trying not to smile.

"I can be rough as well." I teased back and took hold of his cock.

"Oh, so scary." He said and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I slowly rubbed his member in my hand as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and tried to pull me down for another one but I wasn't having that.

"Leviiiii, stop being difficult and bring those lips back down here." Eren whined and slightly thrusted into my hand.

"Or what?" I asked with a smirk and stroked his now hard cock. His body reacts so fast to my touch. Just that thought made my smirk widen.

"Your boyfriend won't make you breakfast, that's what." He shot back and yanked me down into a kiss.

I chuckled against his lips and gave in. The kiss was sweet and caring as we enjoyed it, neither party trying to dominate. I soon broke the kiss to move on to others things as Eren pouted in protest. I kissed the tip of his nose and then moved the blankets off our bodies.

"Levi, wha-ahhh!" Eren moaned as I took his cock in my mouth.

I eased my way from the tip to the base, making sure to breath through my nose. He better count himself lucky because I do not give blowjobs. Eren was a moaning mess above me as I held his hips down.

"I-it's so hot, ahhh" he gasped and gripped the sheets.

I hummed in approval and ran my tongue along the underside of his arousal. Pre-cum flowed into my mouth and I swallowed hard.

"Ah!" He moaned loudly and was suddenly coming. That was fast.

It caught me off guard but I managed to drink him dry as his orgasm washed over his body. I watched his face as he laid in bliss. Absolutely beautiful. He threw his arm over his eyes as he panted to catch his breath. I let go of his limp member and laid next to him.

"I can't believe you did that. Last night you complained about how disgusting cum was but you just drank it. Unbelievable." Eren said and searched for my hand.

I interlocked my fingers with his and rubbed his hand with my thumb.

"It is disgusting but I can make exceptions. However, I plan on brushing my teeth thoroughly and using mouthwash." I told him and he laughed.

I silently stared at him as he continued to cover his eyes. I like him. I really like this shitty brat and it scares me. But I want this, I want to be his boyfriend. In such a short time he has become so. . . Precious.

Eren

I tried to contain my excitement and not grin like an idiot as Levi rubbed my hand. I couldn't believe. I still could not believe this sexy cop was all mine. And he just gave me a morning blowjob, best boyfriend ever. I moved over to lay my head on his chest and squeezed his hand. His vanilla scent filled my senses and I sighed happily. Levi raised his other hand and started playing with my hair. I suppressed a giggle and snuggled closer. When I first met him I never thought he would turn out to be a big softy. I'm so happy I could die. Our peaceful silence was broken by the sound of Levi's stomach growling. I sat up wide eyed and busted out laughing. I don't know why it was so funny but it just seemed so unlike Levi because it was beyond his control.

"What's so funny? I'm hungry and you said you'd make breakfast so get off your ass and make something." He insisted and if I didn't know better I'd say he was whining. My own stomach growled and I realized I was hungry as hell too.

"Okay, let's throw on some clothes and eat." I said and got up to grab some from my dresser. I tossed a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt to Levi while I picked out a red t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Levi had headed to the dryer to put our clothes from last night in. My bathroom was big with two main sections. The first was the walk in shower with a long distorted glass door. Next to that was the toilet and sink. The second was the washer, dryer, and the towel closet. The walls were grey and the floor was tiled white. It was really nice and hands down my favorite part of the apartment. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. My kitchen was pretty small with its dark blue walls. The silver sink was under the window, the stove on the right of it and counter space on the left. The silver refrigerator was next to the counter and black cabinets over top. The little table and two chair were on the opposite side of the room acting as the dining table. I had dark gray carpet throughout the apartment but the kitchen has hard wood flooring. The overall feel of my apartment was almost dark and had a more mature look. At first I wanted an ocean theme but it ended up looking like a failed attempt at under the sea. So this was way better. I decided to make scrambled eggs with chunks of hot hog and shredded cheese. Mikasa's mom used to make this for us in middle school. It was still hard to believe that she was gone, lost in that plane crash with her husband. Though I never really liked Mikasa's dad. He was just . . . odd. I could never tell what he was thinking and I often wondered how he got married to someone has sweet as Mikasa's mom. I always felt like there was something off about him. He was more like the landlord than the head of the house, an outsider in his own family. But he was never cruel and I can't remember a time I saw him angry. Maybe he was just extremely awkward? I heard Levi go outside and saw he retrieve something from his trunk through the kitchen window. I couldn't make out what it was as he headed back inside. When I heard the front door shut I asked what it was.

"What'd you just bring up?"

"An extra toothbrush." He answered from the hallway and then leaned against a kitchen wall.

"That smells good. Glad you can actually cook." He poked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why do you have an extra toothbrush in your trunk?" I asked and took out two plates.

"Because I'm not using yours, that's gross. And having an extra toothbrush is just being prepared." He said without any further explanation and went to the bathroom.

He is so weird sometimes. Won't use my toothbrush cause it's gross? Yet he's had my tongue and my cock in his mouth. I don't get it but I guess it's another aspect of Levi being Levi so I'll have to accept it. The water from the bathroom echoed in the first floor apartment as I made our plates. Then I carried them to the living room and set them on the maple wooden coffee table in front of my couch. The walls in here were a royal blue and clashed a bit with the red couch and black arm chairs but it worked oddly enough. Just as I was about to sit I realized I forgot forks and went to get some. I bet Levi on my way back to the living room and we sat down together.

"Thank you for the food." Levi said as he took a fork from me and dug in.

"You're welcome." I said and stuffed my face.

My first breakfast with my boyfriend. I had to contain another giggle and scolded myself for being so mushy. I couldn't wait to tell Connie and Mikasa about this. Connie because I wanna brag and Mikasa because if she finds out I didn't she'll kill me.

"Not too shabby." Levi said in regards to the food and I softly bummed his shoulder with mine.

"You should be honored. I never cook for anyone, not even my sister." I told him and his blue-gray eyes seemed to drift away.

"I see." He said and ate in silence.

I put my plate down and touched his arm.

"What is it?" I asked but he refused to look at me.

"It's not important." He said in a cold tone and I could feel myself starting to get irritated. What was his problem all of a sudden?

"It is too important. Was it something I said?" I asked and tried to figure out what set him off.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Anyway, you said sister? I didn't know you had one. What is she like?" He asked and I held back a sigh.

He's obviously dodging the question and changing the subject but I don't want to argue our first morning as an official couple.

"She isn't my sister by blood but that doesn't matter to me. She's the best older sister I could ever hope for. Despite being overprotective sometimes. She mentioned that she wants to meet you, now that I think about it. I was going to introduce you yesterday but it didn't work out." I explained and Levi put his empty plate on the table.

"I'll have to check my schedule but I'd be happy to meet her." He said and the coldness was finally gone from his voice.

"How about today? I know it's sudden but I want you to know more about me. And I wanna know more about you too. As your boyfriend I should know every detail about you." I said seriously and he chuckled.

"Possessive, aren't you? Alright, how about at 7 tonight? The three of us can have dinner together." He suggested and I smiled.

"Great, sounds like a plan. Wanna meet up here? I'll order pizza or something, it'll be super casual." I said and resumed stuffing my face.

"Alright. But whether she approves of me or not, I'm still going to be with you." He said and wiped some egg off my cheek. I put my back plate down and pounced him.

"You better!" I said and kissed him on the cheek a couple times.

There was no way I was letting him get away. You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time Levi Ackerman. That I promise.

Levi

After Eren and I had eaten breakfast we sat on the couch and watched a movie together. It was around 12:00pm and I had put my now clean clothes on from last night. I kissed Eren goodbye as he pouted and went home. I needed to shower and prepare for tonight's dinner. I wanted to give a good impression to Eren's sister but at the same time I didn't give a rat's ass what she thought about me. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I was in a relationship now. I knew I wanted to be with Eren but I didn't know if I was ready to tell him 'every detail' as he put it. It was cute he thought that way but if he knew everything about me would he still want me? I was a completely different person before I became a cop. If Erwin hadn't forced me into it I'd probably be behind bars instead of putting people there. I hate to admit it but I was pathetic . . . and I still am to a degree. I don't want Eren to see that side of me. Not him, anyone but him.

Eren

After Levi left I called Connie and told him to come over so we could talk. Then I text Mikasa to let her know she was going to meet Levi tonight. They might get off to a rough start but I think they could end up getting along . . . hopefully. Mikasa really wasn't the friendliest person in the world. And neither was Levi. It might not be a good idea to have them in my apartment at the same time. My apartment was a pretty decent size with one bedroom, a small kitchen, a large bathroom, and a living room. Armin had helped me pick the place when I had first moved out from Mikasa's house. She said I could stay with her for as long as I needed but I didn't want to depend on her forever. Especially since I had a job that paid well enough. She wasn't happy about me leaving but Armin helped me calm her down. Oh shit! I totally forgot about Armin! He's gonna be pissed that his best friend didn't tell him he got a boyfriend. Armin's just been working on a project these past few months so I've been trying not to disturb him. But I don't want him to feel like I've been neglecting our friendship! I'll go see him tomorrow and we can catch up.

"Eren! I'm here, open the door!" Connie yelled without bothering to knock.

He made it here in eight minutes from his apartment down the street. I let him in and we both sat on the couch facing each other. His smile was contagious as he waited for me to speak.

"So? What happened with SC?" He asked excitedly.

"We're an official couple now!" I exclaimed and Connie's jaw dropped. Being around Connie always seemed to bring out my inner child.

"No way! I'm so happy for you! I'll admit I wasn't sure if it would happen. You two did avoid each other for two months with the whole calling thing and I honestly thought you should've given up." He admitted and smiled sheepishly.

"Then it's a good thing I never listen to you." I teased and he laughed.

"Okay, but seriously, give me some details, spill it!" He insisted and leaned in closer.

"Hmmm, where should I start? He's reliable, strong and funny. He can be an ass when he wants to be but he's really sweet sometimes. I've only really gotten to know his personality. The next step in our relationship is to learn more about each other." I said honestly.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you still know nothing about him?" Connie ask and narrowed his hazel eyes.

"No, he's not a stranger, Connie. I just don't know his hobbies, how many siblings he has, who his friends are and stuff like that. And he doesn't know that about me either. That's why Mikasa is going to meet him tonight." I explained and tried not to get offended by his line of questioning. Connie can get skeptical and I could hear it in his tone.

"Oooo, can I come?"

"Hell no. I want him to stay." I said sternly and he crossed his arms.

"Very funny. You can't keep him from me forever, Eren. I will embarrass you!" He promised and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, like I said, I'm really happy for you but I wanna know what the rush was." He continued. And there it is. I knew that was coming.

"I didn't rush it. And if I did I don't care, it's not like I'm getting married. I like him and he likes me." I said and tried not to sound angry but I've never been good at hiding my emotions.

"Sorry, man. I wasn't trying to nag you. I'm just looking out for you. I completely accept your relationship with Levi so don't be mad." He said, his face showing his concern.

I sighed and scratched my head.

"Okay." I mumbled and he smiled.

"Okay. So who asked who?" He asked and I was happy to move on to something else.

"I asked him. There was no way he wasn't gonna be my boyfriend after we had sex. I wasn't gonna let someone steal him while we waited to become a couple either." I said and blushed as I realized what I just told him.

"You did what?! How was it? Did you bottom? Did he bottom?! How did-"

"Oh my god, Connie stop it! I'm not telling you any of that!" I squealed as my blush deepened. I'm so embarrassed, me and my big mouth!

"Okay, alright, I won't ask anymore. Stingy." He grumbled and I hit his arm.

"Pervert." I countered even though I knew the monk looking guy wasn't.

"Joking aside, I hope it works out and you two grow old together." Connie said and I grinned.

"Thanks. I can't wait to tell Armin." I said and Connie's eyes widened.

"That's right, he's been locked away in the tower since he started his project." He said.

"Guarded by the horse faced witch." I added and he laughed.

Poor Armin. Being the boss was hard especially when you're in charge of a newspaper as famous as the Titan. His regular work added with his project is a lot to handle. But Armin was the genius in our circle. Armin, Mikasa and I were inseparable after we met in middle school. Now Armin is my boss and Mikasa is the boss at her job too. I miss the days all three of us had time to just hang out. The last time I even spoke to Armin was when I text him that I had finished the Underwear Bear case. We really do need to catch up tomorrow. I miss him.

Levi

I was dressed in white jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I opted for my white sneakers with black shoelaces. A chain hung from my left pocket and my silver cuffs hugged my ears. It was about 6:50pm when I pulled into Eren's parking lot and noticed a red Toyota next to Eren's green Honda. It wasn't there yesterday so I assumed it was his sister's car. I parked next to Eren's Honda and headed inside his apartment. After I knocked twice on the door it opened, revealing my energetic boyfriend.

"You're here!" Eren said and gave me a huge grin. It always surprises me how happy he looks when he does that. Even his teal-green eyes were full of laughter.

He was dressed in blue jeans and a tie-dye shirt. I got on my toes a bit and ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Hey, brat." I greeted and he grabbed me by the collar.

"I'm not a brat." He whispered and then kissed me.

I removed his hand and gave him a warning glare as I broke the kiss before he could part his lips.

"Manners. And do you plan to have me stand in the hall all night?" I said and he sighed.

"Killjoy." He mumbled under his breath and stepped aside so I could enter.

I could hear the tv from the living room and figured Eren's sister was there. I was mildly curious what type of person she was.

"Oh, they're back." Eren stated, shutting the door behind us.

"What's back?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're silver cuffs. You haven't worn them since the day we first met." He explained.

"Is that so? I didn't notice."

"Yep. You should wear them more often. I think there really sexy." He told me and winked. Seductive Eren is just as much trouble as his other versions.

"Behave. Isn't your sister here?" I reminded him and he blushed. Embarrassed Eren might be my favorite.

I followed him into the living room and a woman with long black hair and black eyes. She was sitting on the couch but stood when we walked in. She was dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. What caught my attention was her face. She looked slightly familiar but I'm sure I've never met her before. Her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously as she stared me down.

"Mikasa, this is Levi. Levi, this is my older sister Mikasa." Eren introduced and I extend my hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you." I said and she closed the distance between us.

"Nice to meet you." She said and shook my hand.

Eren smiled at us 'getting along' but was oblivious to the death grip Mikasa was giving me. I gripped back just enough so she'd back off but not enough to really hurt. I didn't like being challenged but since she was his sister I wasn't going to go all out.

"Okay, the pizza and drinks are in the kitchen so I'll grab 'em. Then we can chow down." Eren decided and left the room.

"You're not what I expected." Mikasa huffed and crossed her arms.

"Eren said you were a cop but I still don't trust you. If you break his heart I'll kill you." She spat and glared at me.

Well this is amusing. Not many people had the nerve to try and intimate me.

"Look kid, I'm not going anywhere so don't worry about Eren. I'll take care of him." I told her and she scuffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it. And don't ever call me kid again." She said and I decided to call her kid from now on.

Eren came back with two pizza boxes, plastic cups, plastic plates and a two liter. I immediately got up to help before he dropped something and we set it on the coffee table. The rest of the evening was pretty awkward. Eren did most of the talking while Mikasa and I tried to ignore each other. I learned she was a lawyer and even owned her own firm. It was disturbing we had the same last name but I wrote it off as coincidence. Meeting Eren's sister wasn't horrible, though I wouldn't call it pleasant either. Unfortunately she wouldn't leave until I did so there was no sex tonight. I had a feeling this was the start of an uncomfortable relationship.

Eren

Mikasa and Levi didn't get along too well last night but at least they could stand each other's company enough to be civil. I was currently on the elevator on my way to the top floor. Armin sent Jean to go do something so he and I would have time to talk. He was almost done with his project and told me he planned on taking a break anyway. The elevator dinged and I stepped into the large office. Stacks of papers were everywhere and I couldn't even see his desk.

"Eren? Is that you?" I heard Armin's voice ask but I didn't see him.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Here." He said and blond hair appeared behind a stack in front of the windows.

"Armin!"

"Eren!"

I smiled and navigated my way through to give the shorter man a hug. He was smiling too as he returned the tight embrace. Yep, I missed him.

Armin Arlert: My best friend and boss, owner of "The Titan". 5'4, age 20, blond hair and blue eyes, birthday November 3rd. He's also the smartest guy I know.

"You'd think we haven't see each other in years." Armin said and laughed as we let go.

"I know, it was awful. Buuuut I've had an interesting past few months to say the least." I told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? What happened?" He asked and gestured for me to sit on a table only partially covered with papers.

"I got a boyfriend." I said and laughed at his shocked expression, blue eyes blown wide.

"Eren Yeager! You mean to tell me you got a man and didn't say a word about it?! Just how long has this been going on?" He asked and pouted a bit. We tell each other everything so I can understand why he's upset.

"You were busy and this isn't something you text your best friend. And we've only been dating for two days, counting today." I explained and he sighed.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you then. Alright, start from the beginning. How did you meet?" He asked and I told him everything that had happened in these last few months.

I finished just in time when Jean ran, actually ran to us once he got off the elevator.

"Armin, there's been a kidnapping of a little boy." He said and I gasped.

Any crime done to hurt someone is terrible but when it involves children it's on a different level. I of all people should know.

Levi

"Get the fuck out, Rol!" I yelled at Petra and she finally made her exit with a snicker.

She had been in my office for two hours, two hours! Interrogating me about Eren and our relationship. I knew there was no point denying it so I told her we were dating but that still wasn't enough. Damn woman is always in my business. A knock came at the door and Erwin let himself in.

"Petra told me you're dating someone. Is that true?" He asked and sat in one of the chairs opposite of me. Rol and her big mouth, couldn't even wait one second before she spread my personal life around the office.

"Yes it's true, what about it? Rol has been in here bugging the shit out of me so my tolerance levels have reached their limits. Choose your words carefully." I warned and Erwin chuckled.

"Take it easy, I come in peace. I honestly can't believe it. I want to meet him." He said and his eyes were full of amusement.

"No way in hell." I groaned.

"It wasn't a request, Levi. Teasing aside, I'm shocked you're seeing someone." He said and I could tell where this was going. I've had this conversation with myself ever since I met Eren.

"Don't. I know what you're getting at and just . . . Don't." I said and stared angrily at my desk.

"I'm saying this because I care. You're my friend despite what you might think. You dating is serious and I want to meet the guy that manager to catch you. It's about time you tried loving someone again." He said and I clenched my fist. I did not want to talk about this.

"I didn't say anything about . . .I can't . . . Shit, Erwin, I don't even know if I should be in this relationship. Everything is fine when we're together but when I'm alone I start to think I'm not suited for him. He deserves better." I admitted in a quiet voice. Erwin raked a hand through his blond hair and waited a moment before he spoke.

"I already know the answer but I'll ask you anyway. Are you thinking this way because of what happened with-"

"Don't you dare say their names!" I suddenly yelled, cutting Erwin off. He had no right to speak their names, not him. He furrowed his brow but stayed silent for a while.

"Levi, listen to me. That's all in the past now. You can't continue blaming yourself for what happened. It's time to move on." He said gently but remained firm.

"I know that . . . I know I can't let my dark past control me forever. I want to try to be happy again, to be happy with Eren. And Eren . . . He's a ray of fucking sunshine." I said and chuckled at the image of his grin filling my mind.

"But I don't know if I can." I added and rested my head in my hands.

"All you can do is try. I have faith in you and that guy that managed to pull you in this far. You deserve to be happy, Levi. I truly believe that. If I didn't, I would've left you that day instead of asking you to join the police department." Erwin admitted in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Forced is the word you should've used. I don't recall any asking." I reminded him and he laughed. I don't see how blackmail is funny.

"Commander! We've got a missing child!" Petra informed as she stormed in.

"Levi." Erwin stated.

"Right, let's go Petra!" I ordered and we headed out.

This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? What else is going to go wrong?

Eren

Armin sent Mike and I to handle the missing child. Connie and Jean were busy making sure the boy's picture was spread out to help the chances of finding him. I'm not a cop, but I know the first 48 hours are the most important.

"The word is that the parents were paying the cashier at Henry's gas station off of Langston road when the boy disappeared. He has brown hair, brown eyes and is ten years old." Mike explained as he drove towards Langston road. I was in the passenger seat with my camera around my neck.

"Ten years old? Shit. Do we know what he was wearing?" I asked.

"Orange hoodie and jeans. So far the cops don't have any leads." He explained and I clenched my fist. Damn it, I can only imagine how the parents are feeling right now.

It took about twenty minutes to get to Langston road and the police were already on the scene.

"You get photos and I'll get statements." Mike offered and I shook my head in agreement.

Mike got out of the car and headed to the crowd of onlookers and police. I went in the opposite direction on top of a hill to get a better view. I snapped shots of the gas station and the crowd. It was chaotic down there. I zoomed in to get better details of people's faces when movement caught my eye. It was behind the gas station around the houses there. I saw it again and zoomed in further. A white house had curtains being pulled back and forth in the window. What the hell? Suddenly the curtain flew open and I caught a glimpse of orange before it was yanked closed. No way. I let my camera hang from my neck as I started to walk down the hill. Could that orange flash have been the missing boy? I might have been jumping to conclusions but what I just saw was definitely shady. I went around the gas station and to the suspicious white house. If that ten year old boy was in there I was going to get him out.

Levi

"Petra, get the kid's description out to the press." I ordered after we had finished taking the mother and father's statements.

"Got it." She said and I went over what little information we had in my head.

The kid's name was Marco, brown hair and brown eyes. He was last seen wearing an orange hoodie and jeans. His parents said they didn't even see the ten year old walk out of the store. I had watched the video camera's footage before talking to the parents. Sure enough, the boy walked right out while his parents were at the register. No one was around him but it looked as if someone was trying to get Marco's attention from outside. It was impossible to make out who and there weren't any camera in the lot to see where he went after he left the store. The employees said they didn't remember seeing any other cars besides the parent's or any suspicious people loitering around. I frowned as my blue-gray eyes scanned the area for signs of a struggle, though I thought it was most likely someone the boy knew.

"Detective Ackerman, how is the case progressing, any leads?" A voice said behind me and I turned. It was none other than Erwin's boyfriend, Mike.

"No comment. Who let you behind the police tape?" I snapped and made a mental note to tell Erwin to stop giving him boyfriend special treatment. If it was anyone else the other officers wouldn't have let them in. And what the fuck? Was this bastard smelling me?!

"Get out of my personal space, Zacharis, before I kick your ass. And get back behind the police tape where civilians belong." I ordered and he took his leave while muttering "Hope Eren is having better luck."

Yeager is here too? I frantically looked at the crowd but there was no sign of him. Motion from higher up caught my attention and I saw what seemed to be Eren's from climbing down a hill. What is he up to now? The brat really has a knack for getting into trouble. I started walking towards his direction and followed him as he headed to the neighborhood behind the gas station. I was going to call out to him but he was too far ahead of me. Where in the world is he going?

Eren

I came up to the side of the white house when I heard voices coming from the backyard.

"U-uncle, stop! Why are you doing this?"

Slap!

"Hold still and shut your trap!"

I peaked over the wooden fence and held back a gasp. The boy in the orange hoodie was being tied up by a larger blond haired man. An old shovel and tan body bag lay at the man's feet while the boy silently panicked. What the hell is he planning to do, bury the poor boy alive?! I raised my camera and took a picture before setting it down on the ground. That sick bastard, kidnapping his own nephew! I'm gonna beat the carp out of him! I took a few paces back and then jumped right over the fence.

"What the-who are you?!" The man asked in alarm and I charged him.

I kneed him in the gut before he could react and made sure not to hold back. He dropped to the ground holding his stomach and I punched him hard in the face. He fell backwards and remained motionless.

"You're gonna be okay." I told the boy as I started putting him.

"W-who are you?" He asked and I have him a soft smile.

"I'm the best reporter in the history of reporters. But you can call me Eren. What's your name?" I asked and managed to undo the knots.

"Marco."

"Owww, damnit." The uncle groaned and slowly got to his feet. Marco gripped my arm in fear and I told him to get out of here.

"But-"

"I'll be fine. You go through the house and get the police. It'll be okay, be brave Marco." I encouraged and he gave me a curt nod before sprinting to the backdoor.

I quickly put myself between the sick uncle and the house. This bastard isn't getting past me, he won't escape either.

"You're going to jail, psycho." I growled and glared at him.

His daze had worn off and he looked royally pissed.

"You . . . You've ruined everything!" He yelled and came at me.

I dodged his first punch and met his following kick with my own. I turned my elbow and armed it into his nose.

"Hungg-moytherfuyker!" He yelled and took three steps back.

Blood started pouring from his broken nose and my body froze without my consent. Blood . . . there's so much . . .

I could feel panic starting to cloud my mind and I didn't realize he had grabbed the shovel. He held it over his head and oh shit.

Bang!

"Ahhggghhh!" The man screamed and clutched one of his hand to his chest. The shovel had been shot right out of his hands. I whipped my head around to see Levi putting his gun back in its holster.

"Levi!" I called and tried to focus on him. Don't think about the blood, don't think about it.

"You shitty brat, what the hell were you thinking? You don't take down perps all on your own, especially when you're not a makes twice now that you've pulled this stunt you idiot." He scolded as he came over.

He held me in a tight hug while he spoke into the walkie talkie on his shoulder.

"Petra, I've found the kid. I'm at the white house behind the gas station. Bring a medic with you." He said as the kidnapping uncle groaned in pain.

My eyes caught sight of his bloodied hand and my heart started to take off. Blood . . . not again . . . I can't do this.

"Don't look, Eren." Levi said softly and buried my head in his chest. I clung to him and concentrated on his vanilla scent. Calm down, calm down Eren. Don't fall apart, not in front of Levi, not now.

"Stay where you are unless you want to get shot again." He said to the scumbag uncle in a cold voice.

"The boy, he got away right?" I asked as my heart finally began to settle. I took a couple of deep breaths and enjoyed Levi's warmth.

"Yeah, he let me in through the front door and I told him to wait outside for me. He's fine, you did well." He praised and I smiled into his uniform. "But don't do it again." He added sternly and I chose to remained silent.

Sorry Levi, but I'm a free spirited reporter that will always get his story. You'll just have to accept that about me.


	5. Chapter five: The case of Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains gore/horror/torture. If you don't like to read anything related to that, no matter if it's slight or not, then please message me and I will give you a detailed summary of what this chapter is about so you don't miss anything.

Eren

I was currently waiting in the police station's lobby while the front desk lady was on the phone. I was a little ticked she was taking so long but her bright demeanor helped me be patient. I remember Levi staying she was a good person on our date so I'd give her a chance. I was dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It had been a week since the kidnapping and Mike and I had covered the story. Armin said we did a great job, reviews praised the newspaper. Mikasa called and gave me an earful for being reckless and I tuned her out for most of it. She should know by now it's part of my job and it's not like her job is the safest thing either, at least I don't get death threats. I adjusted my grip on the lunch I made Levi as the girl continued her call. It sounded work related but I wished she'd hurry before the food gets cold. Levi had been acting weird lately and keeps avoiding all my questions. One moment he was caring and the next he was like ice without any warning. He says he's fine but I can tell he isn't, his eyes get that distant look in them. It was seriously pissing me off so I put a plan into action. Today he is coming over and I will force him to tell me what's wrong.

"Sorry about that, how can I help you?" The desk lady asked as she pulled out a bag of Lays. Is she allowed to do that?

"Could you tell me what floor Levi Ackerman's office is?" I asked and tried not to stare as she shamelessly stuffed her face.

"Detective Ackerman? He's on the fifth floor. I'm Sasha by the way. What's your name?" She asked and smiled.

"Eren. It's nice to meet you, Sasha, and thanks for your help." I said and started moving away. I wasn't trying to be rude but I didn't want to stay and chat.

"You're welcome." She called after me as I briskly walked to the elevators.

"Hold the door!" I yelled as one started closing. A hand shot out and the doors opened again.

"Thanks." I said as I entered. A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes had held the elevator for me.

"You're quite welcome. What floor are you headed to?" He asked in a clear voice and I got the impression he was used to speaking to big crowds.

"Five, please." I told him and he pressed buttons five and six.

He was dressed in a black police uniform like Levi's but with more decorated metals.

"I haven't seen you around before." He said and examined the lunch box in my hands.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend." I said proudly and his eyes slightly widened.

"I see, on the fifth floor? You must be Ackerman's lover." He figured and smiled at me.

"I take it you know him then?" I asked and tried to match his looks to any descriptions Levi told me about his co-workers. It had to be someone close if they knew about me.

"Yes, we're old friends. If you ever need some dirt on him, I'm your man." He joked and then added, "Take care of that stubborn officer. He has problems with the L word."

I raised an eyebrow at him as the elevator dinged for the fifth floor.

"L word?" I asked as he gently pushed my back, forcing me to step off.

"Love." He said as the doors closed, leaving me to stare at them in confusion.

Levi has problems with love? What's that supposed to mean? And who the hell was that guy?

"Hello there, Yeager." A female voice said behind me and I turned around.

"Oh, hey Detective Rol." I greeted.

"Here to see Levi? He's in his office." She said and led the way.

"He doesn't know I'm here." I admitted as I followed her.

"Oh? This should be fun then." She said as she stopped outside a door with Ackerman written on the front.

She knocked three times and a harsh voice answered.

"What?" Levi snapped from inside and I held back the urge to laugh. He's so grumpy at work.

"You have a visitor." Petra said and I could hear Levi stomp his way to the door.

"Who the hell-" He began as he swung the door open but stopped when he saw me.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" He asked in a softer tone and I smiled at the fact.

"He's here to see you, obviously." Petra said and made herself scarce. Levi rolled his eyes at her and motioned for me to come in.

I entered and sat in the chair on the right, laying the lunch box on his desk that had papers scattered over it. Levi came around and stacked them to the side and sat.

"What's this?" He asked and pulled the box towards him.

"A special lunch I made for you." I explained innocently. He gave me a questioning look but didn't comment.

I watched him open it and see the sandwich and potato salad I made. I couldn't tell whether he like it or not by his expressionless face. He picked up the wrapped up plastic fork and poked the salad.

"Do you have some kind of ulterior motive?" He asked, voice dripping with skepticism.

"What? I just thought it would be nice to bring you lunch." I fibbed and rubbed the back of my neck. His expression said he wasn't buying it.

I avoided his blue-gray eyes as they pierced right through my lie. Damn his cop instincts. To my relief he started eating instead of getting the truth out of me. I knew I had to approach the subject carefully or else he'd shoot me down like all the other times. But subtly has never been my strong suit, it's in my nature to be direct. I let him eat in silence while my brain fumbled for words.

"Spit it out, Eren, I can practically hear you thinking from here." He said and moved the lunch aside.

I sighed and finally made eye contact. Just go for it!

"Levi, I want you to get the stick out of your ass." I said and was shocked that that was what my brain had came up with.

He looked amused rather than angry at the insult and folded his hands on his desk.

"Last time I checked, you were the one with the stick up your ass." He said and I shook my head at him. Now was not the time for sex jokes and that one wasn't even funny.

"I'm being serious here. Something has been bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is already or so help me I will strangle you. Is it me? Are you unhappy about something?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." He stated evenly and my patience was already running out.

"You never want to talk about it! We're supported to be a couple but you won't even confide in me. Just tell me, I'm a grown man, I can take it. This hot and cold bullshit is driving me nuts." I told him and this time he avoided eye contact.

"Eren, just drop it." He said quietly but his voice was threatening. He always does this and I am so over it, I'm not backing down this time!

"Fine, you don't want to tell me? Then I'll just ask an old blond friend of yours I met on the elevator. He'll tell me all about your problems with love." I said and ignored Levi's shocked expression as I got up.

He blotted from his chair and grabbed my arm, stopping me so I was facing him.

"Erwin? That bastard, I'll kill him. What did eyebrows tell you?" He demanded and if I didn't know any better I'd say he sounded frightened.

I yanked my arm from his grip and he glared at me. I glared right back and jabbed my finger in his chest.

"Nothing yet but if you don't start talking I'll go ask him." I warned and Levi smacked my hand away.

He was scowling now and his eyes threw daggers. If I wasn't so pissed I'd be scared right now. But this needs to happen, I won't let him hide whatever this is from me. I can be just as stubborn as you can Levi Ackerman.

Levi

That bastard . . . once I get the chance, I'll kill him straight away. I can't believe he told Eren that I have problems with . . . Erwin had no right to tell him that. Why can't my coworkers and so-called friends stay out of my personal life?

"Well? What's it gonna be, Levi?" Eren asked and a knock came at the door.

"What?!" I growled.

"Is everything okay in there? I heard yelling . . ." Petra explained while Eren and I continued to stare each other down.

"We're fine, go take a lunch break or something." I spat and heard her footsteps walk away. She knew this was not the time to press further.

Eren's usually bright teal-green eyes were full of anger as he waited for a reply. He was too determined for his own good.

"If you think threatening me will make me talk, you're dead wrong, Yeager." I hissed, my voice full of venom. "And there's no way in hell I'm letting you grill the commander."

"Let me? Let me?! I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want to! And I'm not letting you bottle up your emotions like this! How can we even call this a relationship if you hold everything in, huh?! Every time I break down the walls around your heart I find more to keep me away from you. Why won't you trust me with the truth, you asshole?!" He yelled and his every word cut my heart.

I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want us to be at each other's throats.

"Get a grip already and stop trying to force it out of me!" I yelled back, not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh, so I'm the one that needs to get a grip? That's rich. Did you ever stop to think that I wouldn't have to force it out of you if you'd just tell me what your fucking problem is? Damn it, Levi, stop shutting me out!" He was in my face now but I wasn't going to back down. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my eye level.

"Get out." I growled and he looked at me in shock. Then he punched me.

I fell to the floor from the surprise that he actually hit me rather than the power behind it and he quickly straddled my hips. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to his meet his eyes. Before he could say anything I punched him back and sent him flying off me. This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be fighting him like this. I went over and pinned him down on his back, grabbing his wrists. He struggled and cursed at me for a few minutes before giving up. No, the look in his eyes says he hasn't given up yet. Taking a break would be a better word for it. We were both catching our breaths as we stared at each other in silent anger. This shitty brat is one of the few people who have ever managed to hit me. Like I said before, way too determined.

"I'll ask you one more time. If you don't answer me, we're over. I won't be with someone who refuses to talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked in a clam voice and my body tensed.

Was he serious? Or was this another tactic to get me to talk? I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, laying it on his chest. I told Erwin I would try to be happy with Eren but trying isn't enough. I don't want him to know . . . but I don't want to lose him either.

"Alright already." I sighed and raised my head only to see a smug grin on his face. This brat.

"I'll tell you tonight when I get off, this isn't the place for this discussion." I added and the grin disappeared.

"Hell. No. You're coming home with me right now and you're going to tell me everything." He ordered, "I'm sure the commander will understand."

I waited a few moments before I responded.

". . . . . . Fine, have it your way." I grumbled and the grin returned. He is so infuriating.

I'll admit it, I've finally met my match. In more ways than one.

Eren

Levi insisted he take his own car but I wasn't having it. We were both going in my car and he was going to shut up and deal with it. The entire drive was silent as he glared out the passenger window. When we got to my apartment we went in and sat on my red couch without a word. I waited for him to break the silence but he didn't, dragging this out as long as he can. Why was he so reluctant to tell me? I reached over and held his hand tightly.

"Levi. Please tell me, whatever it is, we can get through it. No matter how messed up things get, you can always figure out the best solution. We can find the best solution. If I didn't honestly believe that I wouldn't be making an effort." I told him softly and he squeezed my hand.

He took a deep breath and his blue-gray eyes looked at me in worry. It was so strange seeing Levi like this and it honestly unnerved me a bit. It can't be that bad, right?

"Eren . . . before I became a cop I was a completely different person." He began and that distant look returned in his eyes.

Flashback

Levi, age 16

"Why do you even come here?" I asked bitterly as that man dropped off the usual bundle of cash.

"I know you don't give a shit so why bother?" I asked and the man, my uncle, stared blankly at me.

He never answered no matter what I said and he rarely so much as glanced at me. The only time I ever heard him speak was when we first met and this 'arrangement' was established. He comes by every two months to give me money to live off of and he pays my rent. In return I go to school and stay away from him and his family. He was the only blood relative I had left after my mother had died. But it was clear that even though we were related he didn't consider me his nephew. Seeing his face just reminded me that I was alone and I hated it. The man looked away and left without a word like he always does. I hated that man. And I hated myself for being so dependent on him. I got up from my spot on the floor and picked up the cash.

"Hey, you two can come out now." I called and heard their footsteps as they came from the bedroom.

"Big brother, that guy is creepy." Isabel said and curled up in a blanket on the couch.

"How can a man like that have a family?" Furlan asked and stood next to me.

"They're probably all like him." I said and ruffled Furlan's hair.

He tried to act like it bugged him but I knew better.

Furlan Church: Gray eyes and dark blond hair, age 15. Can talk his way out of everything and always keeps a level head. At times he reminded me of myself.

"Stop it, I'm not a kid." He huffed and Isabel laughed.

"Yes you are! Hey big brother, do me too!" She said and quickly came over, blanket and all.

"Really, Izzy?" Furlan groaned but she didn't care.

I ruffled her bangs and smiled at her grinning face.

Isabel Magnolia: Red-brown hair and green eyes, age 13. Always has her hair in pigtails and is an energetic airhead.

I met these two about a five years ago on the street. Two homeless kids being cornered by some thugs. I usually minded my own business and kept to myself but before I realized it my body had moved on its own. I chased the thugs off and somehow ended up offering them a place to stay. I had no idea what came over me or why I did it, but here we are. And with them here I don't feel so alone.

"So are we going to work tonight?" Furlan asked impatient. Isabel grabbed his arm with both hands and said "I wanna go."

"Alright, just let me put the money away." I told them and they went to put their shoes on.

The three of us formed the small Scouts gang. We were closer than a family and way more dangerous. Our gang specialized in all kinds of stealing, we had a natural talent in taking things that didn't belong to us. Furlan was a master hacker while Isabel has never encountered a safe or lock she couldn't handle. I've never asked them how they learned those skills and I probably never will. You learned anything and everything you could even you were on the streets. Despite not living there, I also picked up a lot of the skills I possessed, like forgery. The more you knew the better off you were. Overall our combined skills were formidable, our bond even more so.

"Hurry up, short stack!" Furlan yelled from the living room and I heard Isabel giggling.

If it was anyone else who called me that, I'd kill them.

"Say that again." I spat when I entered the room and he smiled at the empty threat.

"Big brother, what job are we doing tonight?" Isabel asked as I locked the door behind us.

"The Titan's gang." I answered and Furlan gasped.

"Levi, they're one of the worst gangs in this city. The three of us can't get past that huge gang." Furlan reasoned and I patted him on the back.

"They're also the dumbest. And if it comes down to a fight, you and I can take them." I explained but he still didn't look convinced.

"And what about Izzy?" He asked, who was certainly staring off into space. She had a short attention span sometimes.

"She can out run them while we hold 'em off. We both know she's the fastest thing on this planet." I joked and he sighed.

"If you say so." He mumbled, couscous as ever.

"I can fight too!" Isabel insisted as she tuned into our conversation.

"Not yet." I told her and she pouted.

She wasn't ready to take on a thug and Furlan and I didn't want her to unless it was absolutely necessary.

"But why?" She whined.

"Izzy, you shouldn't be in such a rush to kill. Levi and I have done it only out of self defense. Taking a life is awful and I prefer you never do it." Furlan said and I nodded in agreement.

"It's not like that. I just want to protect you two like you protect me." She said and I ruffled her bangs again.

"You do, Isabel." I told her.

Isabel sighed and held my arm as we walked. It was settled for now but I knew she'd bring it up later. The streets were bare while we moved in the shadows towards the Titan's main hideout. They were famous for their cruelty and excessive raiding. But we had stolen from gangs like this before, it wasn't anything new. At least, that was what I had thought. And I couldn't have been more wrong. We were captured due to my own arrogance and Furlan and Isabel paid for it.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yelled as I fought the chains around my body.

My pleas couldn't be heard over Furlan and Isabel's screams. Piece by piece the Titans mercilessly tore off their flesh. Blood soaked their clothes as they lost their ears, eyes, noses, fingers, toes, hands, and feet. Even after they had long left this world the mutilation continued until all that was left was a pile of stomps. I was left untouched, forced to watch as my eyes flooded my face and my voice failed me. It was my fault, it was all my fault. If I hadn't decided to split up this never would've happened. My shirt was converted in vomit and my throat and tear ducts burned.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"Quite the sight."

"It's your turn now."

Despair and regret filled my body but were soon replaced by anger and revenge. The chains came off and the Titans surrounded me, there bloodlust suffocating.

At this moment I felt all my humanity cry out. In this red sea I created it was clear: I was the strongest.

I don't know how long it took the police to arrive. They found me covered in blood, none of it my own, and bodies scattered around me. I was taken to an ambulance for examination and soaked with water to wash away all the red. Officers questioned me but I refused to say a word. The fire in my spirit was gone and an empty shell was there instead.

I was alone again. My hearts been ripped out for the second time in my life. Why? Why does everyone I love end up dead? It the same with my parents, in the end, I'm the only one alive.

"You look like hell." A figure said as it stood in front of me but I didn't look up. I knew who it was by their voice.

Erwin Smith: age 19, son of the chief of police. He was always helping the cops with their cases despite having yet to graduate the police academy.

"Listen. What happened in there . . . what you did, it can't be seen as self defense. Don't get me wrong, those thugs deserved what was coming to them but not by you, not what what you did. What you did was a full blown massacre." The Erwin said and I remained silent. I don't regret what I've done, not in the slightest.

"You have them the easy way out, now they don't have to suffer everyday for what they did. Criminals need to be taken care of by the police and pay for their crimes day after day in a cell. Otherwise the victim's loved ones become the criminals in the name of revenge. I don't think you're a criminal but you have to pay for your actions." He said and I kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"I don't care what happens to me. I don't care about anything anymore." I told him and he sat next to me.

"Well you should. Who's going to remember those two kids if something happens to you? It would be like they were never here, like they didn't matter." He said and I finally looked at him. That was the last thing I wanted, for it to be like Furlan and Isabel never existed.

"I have a proposition for you. Join the police force when you're old enough and become my right hand man. In return I'll pay for you to go to the police academy and make sure you get off with self defense. Or, you choose not to join the police force and go to jail like those thugs should've for killing your friends. Not to mention I'm pretty sure you are also behind a lot of thefts in this town. The least you could get is excessive violence and burglary. It's your choice, what will it be?" He asked and I continued to stare at him.

What the fuck? Was he seriously using blackmail? And why would he want me to be his right hand man? I couldn't figure him out. However my answer was obvious after I thought about it in honest consideration.

"Alright. I'll join the police force."

End of flashback

"I don't want to be pitied, I absolutely hate that." Levi said as he finished his story.

"I killed every last one of the Titans and I can never be rid of there blood. I lost a lot that day but I picked myself up and I kept going. I became the man sitting beside you but at the cost of becoming afraid to have anyone dear to me. I don't want to lose anyone else so I keep them at a distance. My problem with the L word, as Erwin put it, is that I can't bring myself to . . . to . . . Shit, I can't even say the damn word. How pathetic is that?" He said bitterly and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"This isn't pity so don't push me away." I whispered as his body stiffened. "I'm doing this because it hurts."

It hurts me you went through that. It hurts me to see you in pain like this. It hurts me because I can't do anything to erase the heartache.

I wasn't sure if Levi understood what I was trying to say but he hugged me back just as tightly.

Levi

It was hard for me to open up to Eren. I didn't want him to see how pathetic and vulnerable I could be. But he refused to let me shut him out, he demanded complete access to my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way. He took my hand as he led me to the walk in shower, opening the long distorted glass door. He turned the water on and adjusted the heat as I shut the door behind us. Warm water ran down my naked body as Eren started caressing me with his hands. It was so gentle, so full of emotion, that I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Levi . . . " He whispered in my ear and softly touched my cock as I held his arms.

He leaned down and began kissing my neck as his hand slowly stroked me. How did I miss it? How had Eren gotten so close so fast? I didn't know it would end up like this when we had first met. Now I can't imagine a day in my life without him in it. I moved my hand into his dark brown hair as I used it to pull him into a heated kiss. He immediately opened his mouth and let my tongue taste him. Despite learning about my past he was still here, he was still mine. I turned and pushed Eren against the shower wall, his back flush against its surface. He whimpered at the sudden action and gripped my cock harder causing me to moan. Then he reached his other hand around my waist and groped my ass. My hips slightly thrusted into his hand while he continued to pump me. I had decided to let me tease me for a bit but my patience was running out. I broke the kiss and started licking right below his ear.

"Ahn, not there" Eren panted as I attacked the sensitive area.

I tightened my hold in his hair and pulled for more access. My free hand slid down his wet back and between his cheeks to caress his entrance. He lifted a leg at the feeling and moved to hold onto my neck. I realized what he wanted to do and grasped the back of his thighs to support him. He wrapped his legs around my waist and our cocks pressed against each other. We both moaned at the hot contact. I leaned forward and started humping while my fingers went back to his entrance.

"Hahhahh, Levi" he moaned as I stretched him, using the water as lube.

"Can't wait, just do it" he breathed in my ear and I chuckled.

"Why must you always be so impatient?" I asked and thrusted three fingers inside of him.

Eren firmly gripped my black hair and tugged so our eyes met. I growled at the feeling and wondered if he realized how much I like it when he does that. His face was flushed and his brow furrowed. The water had soaked his dark brown hair and droplets fell from his lashes. His teal-green eyes pleaded with me and I was hit full force with his puppy dog look. I narrowed my eyes and held back a sigh. He really was cute.

"Fine, but don't complain to me if your ass hurts later." I said and he smiled. This brat has me wrapped around his finger.

"I won't." He promised and captured my lips in a kiss.

I let him dominate it while I brought my cock to his entrance and slowly pushed inside. I fought to keep still as his heat engulfed me.

"Hhmmm" He moaned against my lips and wiggled his hips.

I got the message and gripped his thighs as I started thrusting.

"Ah!" He yelled loudly and I frozen, worried I actually hurt him.

I searched his eyes for pain but only saw lust. Then I realized I must have hit his prostate already, the angle letting him take me in deeper.

"Don't you dare stop." He warned in an unusually low voice.

"Never." I told him and thrusted hard.

He clung to me as I pounded into him, the water causing him to slide a bit against the wall.

"Hah-ahhh" His moans started to echo as his voice got louder from my fast pace.

The water only amplified the lewd sound of skin slapping skin and I hoped my hands wouldn't leave any bruises on his thighs.

"Shit." I cursed as Eren pulled my hair again. Was he doing that on purpose?

"More, Levi, ohhh fuck" he moaned and I took hold of his neglected cock, stroking him in time with my thrusts.

"Ahh-ahh, so good, uhh, oh Levi" Eren moaned and came with after a few more strokes.

"Ohhh!" He squeaked and clenched his legs. His walls tightened around me and I couldn't hold out.

"Eren" I called as I came inside of him. My hips stilled as my orgasm washed over me, zapping away and strength.

I slowly feel to my knees as we held each other close, catching our breaths as we came down from our high. The water continued to fall from above us and I sighed in content. Eren cupped my face in his hands and looked at me seriously. I knew he wanted to tell me something so I patiently waited for him to find the words.

"Levi . . . don't be mad at me for saying this . . . . . . I love you." Eren confessed and I tensed at the words. He frowned at my reaction and tried to turn away but I held him still.

"Eren, don't, I'm not mad at you. I'm just not used to hearing someone say that to me. How could I be mad at something so wonderful?" I told him as I stoked his dark brown hair soothingly.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked quietly and bit his bottom lip.

I stared into those captivating teal-green eyes of his and gave him one of my rare smiles.

"Of course I mean it, brat." I said and he giggled.

"I'm not a brat." He insisted and kissed my cheek. Then his expression turned serious again and he pulled me closer.

"Levi, do you . . . ?" He started but didn't finish. I knew what he was trying to ask and I answered honestly.

"I want it say it . . . but I can't force the words to come out." I reluctantly admitted.

"You don't force them, they come out on their own, naturally. And Levi, don't you remember? You've already said the word 'love' to me." He said and I furrowed my brow. No way, I couldn't have . . . could I?

Eren realized I wasn't on the same page and pouted.

"Really, you forgot? It was when we had sex for the first time. You said and I quote, 'Have no doubt, I'm going to fuck you. But I'm also going to make love to you.' No one's ever said that to me before." He told me and I gasped. Well fuck me, I did say it.

"It's okay. I can wait until you're ready but don't keep me waiting too long. I want to hear you tell me you love me too." He said and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Tsk. Don't I show you how I feel through my actions? Words aren't necessary." I reasoned and he smacked my shoulder.

"Yes they are and you better say it one day or else!" He threatened and I closed my suddenly tired eyes.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Levi! Don't you dare fall asleep! We're still in the shower! Damn it, at least take your cock out of me!" He yelled as I drifted off despite his racket.

Sleep seemed to come easily with the help of Eren's voice and his body's warmth. Don't worry, Eren. Some day, someday soon I will find the strength and courage to say I love you.


	6. Chapter six: The case of the costume party

Eren

It took me awhile to wake Levi after he passed out on me! Then he had the nerve to complain about the water making his skin wrinkly, the cum getting his body sticky, and the slight stiffness he felt from the position. We argued while we took an actual shower together and as he borrowed some of my clothes to sleep over. But that night we both slept soundly in each other's arms.

I woke up before Levi the next morning and just watched his sleeping face. His undercut was tossled and his face relaxed, completely free. Levi always has a tightness, no, a controlled look over his face when he's awake. The only time it looked utterly relaxed is when he's sleeping. I reached over and lightly traced his cheek and jaw line. I was still taken aback by what he told me yesterday. If anything like that happened to Mikasa or Armin I'd go insane. It makes me sad to think of Levi alone like that.

"Why are you so emotional this early in the morning?" Levi asked, his eyes still closed. I continued to stroke his cheek and watched him lay there.

"It's your fault." I mumbled but he didn't respond.

"Levi . . . why were you alone? You know, before you met your uncle." I asked and the tension returned to his face.

"Just how much shit are you going to yank out of me, huh? Yesterday's meltdown tired me out." He said and I laid my head on his chest.

"I wanna know everything about you, I already told you that, no complaints. The longer you drag it out the more it's gonna be a pain in the ass so you might as well get it over with." I explained and I felt him sigh.

"My mother was a prostitute until she met my dad. He took her away from the gutter and made her his wife. Then a year after they were married the bastard had the nerve to get killed in a head on collision. Mom was left by herself and had to get a job as a maid for an old stuck up clean freak. She didn't know she was pregnant with me til later. The old bat was mean to my mom and always said her cleaning wasn't good enough. I wanted to make it easier on her so I would help with the cleaning around the house after she taught me how. It became a habit and soon she had me cleaning relentlessly too. Mom picked up a lot of things from that germophobic fossil and passed it onto me." He said. Well that explains a lot.

"When I was ten years old everything changed. The old lady finally kicked the bucket and mom and I were shocked that she left everything to us in her will. My mom decided to take this opportunity to search for my father's family in America."

"Wait, so you're not from here?" I interrupted and looked up at him. He ignored my question and pushed my head back down on his chest.

"When we got here we had no luck finding them. And then a month after we arrived mom got sick and . . . she never got better. She died." He told me and I could hear his breath shuddering.

"Levi-"

"Let me finish." He said, cutting me off. I pouted while he collected himself and continued.

"My asshole of an uncle showed up at the funeral and that's when we made the arrangement. He hated my father for marrying a foreigner and former prostitute. He said he was only here because we shared the same blood and there was no one else to take me. That fact alone kept me from foster care but it was just responsibility for his brother's son. I hated him and he hated me and we both knew it. The end." Levi finished.

I sat up and looked him at his blue-gray eyes, starting to tear up. His eyes widened and he wiped them away as they fell.

"Eren, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It's just . . . damn it, why'd you have to go through all that? First your father then your mother then your friends . . . it's not fair." I cried and held his hand. He gave me a worried look for a moment before he went back to his indifferent expression.

"Thanks for summing that up." He said. I glared at him and yanked my hand away.

"You jerk, I'm crying for your sake!" I sobbed and was about to leave but he pulled me into a hug.

"I know, I didn't mean it, Eren. My sarcasm doesn't have a filter or off switch. Believe it or not, I was trying to lighten the mood." He explained and laid us back down on the bed.

"Well you suck at it and failed." I grumbled but snuggled closer. He held me close until I stopped crying, gently stroking my back to sooth me.

We stayed silent for awhile until my phone ruined it. Levi leaned over and grabbed it off my nightstand.

"Whose Armin?" Levi said in an irritated tone.

I smiled as I took the phone from him with a shake of my head.

"Don't start getting all jealous on me. He's my boss and my best friend." I explained and checked my phone.

Armin had text me saying there was going to be a party tomorrow night at Mikasa's house, the one we grew up in as children. It was strange for her of all people to be throwing a party . . . it had to be someone else's idea, probably Connie's. Levi looked at the message over my shoulder and scuffed.

"A party? Are you planning on going?"

"Probably. Why? Did you want to come with me? Or would you be so cruel as to force me to go alone?" I teased and gave him a dose of the puppy eyes.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me into going with you? That's pretty low."

"Maybe. Is it working?" I grinned and ran my hand suggestively down his chest.

He gave me a look before taking my phone and tossing it back onto the nightstand.

"Hey! I was still using that!" I complained and half heartedly glared at him.

"You don't even know what kind of party it's going to be yet you would still trick me into going with you." He groaned.

"Is it so bad that I want to spend time with my boyfriend? Besides, all the parties I go to end up being fun." I promised.

"Really? And why is that?" He asked, his voice dripping with skepticism.

"Because I was there, of course." I told him and wiggled my eyebrows.

He just chuckled at me and ruffled my dark brown hair.

"We'll talk about this later. For now let's just get something to eat." He ordered and got out of bed.

"Are you expecting me to cook again? Cause the only way that's happening is if you go to the party with me." I challenged.

His blue-gray stared at me over his shoulder and smirked. Damn, that was hot.

"I'd tell you to drop it but I know you won't. Stubborn brat." He said and went to my dresser to borrow some of my clothes.

"You say that like you're not stubborn. And I'm not a brat." I pointed out and got up to wrap my arms around him.

"You'll always be a brat to me." He said as he ignored the attention and pulled out my green pajama bottoms.

"Come on, you're not that much older than me. How old are you? 25?" I guessed and he swatted me away so he could get dressed.

"I'm 35." He answered and my jaw dropped.

"No way!" I gasped in disbelief.

Levi Ackerman: Blue-gray eyes and black hair styled in an undercut. Height 5'3, age 35.

"For your information, 35 is not old." He insisted and rolled up the bottom of the pants a bit so they wouldn't drag.

"I-it's not but . . . I'm only 20." I said and he froze for a split second.

Eren Yeager: Dark brown hair and teal-green eyes. Height 5'7, age 20.

"Alright . . . so there's an age gap, who gives a shit?" Levi huffed and went back to rummaging inside my dresser.

He found the matching shirt and threw it at me. I looked at the shirt and then at him.

"I hate to say it, but the boyfriend shirt doesn't work if the shirts mine to begin with. It fits me like it's supposed to and doesn't cover my . . . lower half." I said and as if on cue, he checked out said lower half. I blushed and covered myself with the green shirt.

"It should be the other way around!" I complained.

"I don't think so. And frankly, I don't mind seeing you half naked." He admitted and I threw the shirt back at him, harmlessly hitting him in the face.

I looked in the dresser and pulled out some purple pajama bottoms. Levi folded the green shirt and put it back. I had slightly bent over to put the pants on when he walked passed me and smacked my ass.

"Ah!" I squeaked. My face turned bright red and he chuckled as he left the room.

"Levi Ackerman, you did not just spank me!" I yelled and yanked on my pants before chasing after him.

You are so going to get it, just wait!

Levi

Eren was bound and determined to get me to go to the party, which meant he was going to make this very difficult for me. Apparently, it was a costume party and once I heard that, I told him I definitely wasn't going. He wasn't letting me get out of this, though, and I honestly had no idea how to. I didn't know if this side of him was frustrating and annoying or attractive and charming. He had bugged me the rest of the day and refused to drive me back to the station to get my car until I agreed.

"You mean it? You'll really go with me?'' Eren asked, his eyes practically twinkling.

"Yes, I'll go but don't expect me to say the whole time." I said and he pulled me in for a kiss. Well, if giving in means I'll be rewarded like this I might not mind it so much.

We finally left and said our goodbyes after I got in my car. The plan was for me to meet him at his house after I got off work tomorrow. He would pick out costumes and we would get dressed there before making our way to Mikasa's house. I wasn't thrilled about seeing that kid again but I did want to see where Eren had grown up. I realized I didn't know that much about Eren despite our time together. It's strange that now I completely understand his need to want to know every detail about each other. The next day I sat at my desk, impatiently waiting for the day to end. I wasn't in a rush to get to the party but I was in a rush for it to be over already. I wonder if Eren will let me back out. Probably not, he'd drag me there if I tried. What the hell was the kid thinking? Mikasa didn't strike me as the type to host a party, much less a costume party. My phone went off and I took it out of my pocket.

Shitty brat

I got our costumes! -4:00pm

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. This was going to be a long night. After I got off work I reluctantly went to Eren's apartment. Eren opened the door before I had the chance to knock and pulled me inside.

"Okay, here's your costume." He said and handed me a bundle from the couch.

I inspected the white wig, light green scarf, fake sword, and black and white clothing.

"What the hell is this?' I asked and he grinned.

"You're Toshiro Hitsugaya." he said and I gave him a blank look.

"Who?"

"Toshiro, from Bleach. It's an anime, Levi. Cause it's an anime costume party." He explained and I stared at the strange outfit. I'm really regretting this.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I said and started changing right then and there.

"Hey, don't strip in the middle of the living room! Go to my room to change!" He whined and I raised an eyebrow at him. Is he serious?

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." I told him but he still averted his eyes. Of all the times to be shy he chooses now?

He didn't respond so I ignored him and continued. How do you put this stupid thing on?! Eren turned his back to me while I figured it out and finished dressing. I folded my police uniform and put it on the couch.

"Alright, I'm done." I said and he turned back around.

"Ha, I knew it'd suit you! And it works since you and Toshiro have a few things in common. You're smart, grumpy and really sho-shockingly handsome." He stuttered and I got the feeling he was about to insult me.

"Now, which one should I go with?" He quickly asked and held up two different costumes.

"I couldn't decide between Naruto and Natsu so I got both. Which one do you like better?"

One was a fully dressed outfit and the other had an exposing vest. The choice was obvious.

"That one." I said and pointed to the Naruto costume. No one was getting an eye full of my boyfriend's chest but me.

"Okay." Eren agreed and went to his room to change. I had half the mind to follow him because, honestly, he was being ridiculous.

Instead I waited in the living room and toyed with the fake sword. Too bad it wasn't real.

"Tada!" Eren sang when he came out in a blond wig and black and orange clothes. He walked over to me and handed me a black sharpie.

"Here. Draw three whiskers on each side of my face." He instructed and closed his eyes. I went along with it and drew the markings.

"Alright, are you ready to go now?" I asked and set the sharpie on the coffee table.

"Yep! Oh, wait, I forgot my headband!" He said and dashed to his room. He reappeared seconds later, tying a black around his forehead.

"Okay, let's go!" He cheered and we were on our way.

Eren wanted to take his car, insisting my was too flashy, but we took my car anyway. I had learned my lesson and won't get stranded against my will like yesterday, who know what he'll make me agree to. Eren gave me directions as I drove and began telling me about this anime character he picked for me. Toshiro Hitsugaya, a captain of the thirteen court guard squads. He gave me way more information than I needed but I didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up when he gets so passionate. I didn't know he was an anime fan. About half way there he switched and started telling me about this Naruto character. Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja and future Hokage. I fingered his interest in anime was just a form of our age difference because I had never heard of it. When I told him as much he insisted we watch it together sometime.

"Take a left at this light." He directed.

Eren's childhood house was 24 miles away from his apartment and took about thirty two minutes to get there. The long driveway was already full of cars and it looks like we were the last to arrive.

"We're here." Eren says excitedly as I parked.

We got out of the car and I admired the two story home. It was a sandstone building with eight white stone columns in the front. The roof was a gray brown and took on slanted triangle shape. There were three windows on either side of the large maple door. White railings surrounded the home and ran down the nine steps to the front door. It was nice, really, and Eren took in my every reaction.

"So? What do you think?" He asked and held my hand.

"It looks very expensive." I observed.

"That's because Mikasa's father was a lawyer and he mother was a real estate agent. Pretty cool, huh?" He beamed with a cheeky grin.

"Tsk. Never took you for a spoiled brat." I teased and he groaned.

"Quit giving me sass and behave! I want us to have a good time tonight." He said and I brought his hand up to my mouth to kiss.

He smiled and squeezed my hand. We reached the door and Eren knocked. Well, here goes the shit show.

Eren

I knocked on the door and was surprised to see Connie answer instead of Mikasa.

"Eren, about time you got here. Oh, is this the SC boyfriend I've heard so much about?" He asked in his Krillin costume.

"SC?" Levi questioned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not important." I said and fought the urge to blush. If he ever tells Levi what SC means I'll kick his ass.

"Come on in, you two. I've got plenty of embarrassing stories about Eren if you're interested." He directed to Levi as we entered the house.

"The hell you do. Oh, look, its Armin." I said and dragged Levi over to him.

Connie didn't follow but that smile on his face said it wasn't over. The front door led directly into the large living room where many of my co-workers were currently hanging out. Armin was standing alone near the front window in his Kurapika costume. He waved when he saw me and we both opened our arms for a hug.

"You made it!" He cheered but before we could hug Levi pulled on one of the strips of my headband, stopping the embrace.

"You're Armin?" Levi not so nicely asked and Armin just blinked at him for a moment.

"Y-yeah, that's me. And you're Levi, right?"

"Eren's boyfriend." Levi assured and I rolled my eyes. Even after I explained that Armin and I are best friend he still acts like this.

"Really, Eren? You went with Naruto?" A familiar voice jabbed to my left. Sure enough it was Jean carrying two drinks.

"And you really went with Zero? You're not remotely that cool, horseface." I told him as he handed a drink to Armin.

He scowled at the remark and was about to retort when he noticed Levi who was giving him a mild glare.

"Levi, this is Jean, Armin's boyfriend. Jean, this is Levi, my other half." I introduced and Levi's glare instantly melted away when he looked at me.

I grinned at him and he gave me a small smile in return.

"Wow, you actually found someone to date you." Jean smarted off and Armin elbowed him in the ribs.

"That better be a joke." Levi warned and this time gave Jean the full force of his icy glare.

I muffled my laugh in a cough when I saw the scared look on Jean's face. Priceless.

"Eren, there you are." Mike said from behind me. I made a mental note to tell Jean to thank him for saving his ass cause Levi was about to kick it.

"Hey Mike. Like your costume." I complimented while Jean pulled Armin away in a not so subtle exit.

Mike was dressed as Takashi, also known as Mori, from Ouran highschool host club. He glanced at Levi and sniffed.

"Mike, this is-"

"Levi." He interrupted.

"Mike." Levi acknowledged.

"Wait, you two have met?" I asked in surprise and Levi sighed.

"He's Erwin's boyfriend." He explained and my jaw dropped.

Since when was Mike in a relationship?! And with the commander?! What the hell?!

Levi

"I'm surprised you showed up. Erwin didn't think you would." Mike told me.

"Hold on, Erwin is here?" I asked and futilely hoped he wasn't.

Mike pointed to the opposite wall were a long food table was fixed. I looked over and, to my great disappointment, made eye contact with the last person I wanted to see. I still hadn't forgiven him for egging Eren on about my past and was planning to avoid him for at least a week. The bastard needed to learn to mind his own busy regardless if his nosy actions end up helping. He smirked at me and started walking over. Great. Just fan fucking tastic.

"Cool, he's Roy Mustang!" Eren observed, now out of his shock from discovering their relationship.

"Levi, I'm glad you came. Nice to see you again Eren. I take it you picked out Levi's costume?" Erwin asked once he reached us. His eyes were laughing and he was smiling, both not good signs.

"Yeah, perfect isn't it?" Eren chuckled and my suspicions grew. What was going on here?

"Yes. You have an eye for the tiny details. Usually people don't pay attention to things so small." Erwin commented.

They both started laughing and Mike snorted. Now this was getting annoying. I frowned between the three of them before my brain finally clicked. That asshole.

"Laugh it up while you can." I said darkly and the laughing came to a halt.

"I was only joking. Take it easy, Toshiro." Erwin teased.

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you, Eyebrows." I growled as I plotted his death. It will be painful, very painful.

"And as for you." I said to Eren and yanked him down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'll deal with you later tonight. In bed." I promised and his face turned an attractive shade of red.

I love it when he does that.

Eren

Levi smirked at me while I tried to hide my blushing face form Erwin and Mike. I should've known he'd figure it out.

"L-let's go find Mikasa." I stuttered.

Mike and Erwin were nice enough not to say anything as I tugged Levi along. He always knows how to embarrass me. I grabbed his arm and led him through the crowd of my co-workers around the first floor. She wasn't in the living room, the dining room or the kitchen. The den was closed and so was the library. Where is she? She's the hostess, shouldn't she be hosting? Although this party was most likely Connie's idea and he roped Armin and Mikasa into it. Knowing her, she's probably being antisocial and avoiding everyone. I was pulled backwards when Levi suddenly stopped in front of the stairs.

"Are you planning on dragging me along all night?" He asked, the smirk still plastered on his stupid face.

"So what if I am? Deal with it. Once we find my sister I can give you a tour of the house." I grumbled and he studied my face for a moment.

"Don't start pouting. It's your own fault you're getting punished tonight. Shouldn't have been a smartass, shitty brat." He deadpanned and I threw daggers at him.

"I'm not a brat, how many times do I have to say it!" I complained.

"Still acting like one. Shall we look upstairs?" He suggested and started going up.

He is so frustrating! I sucked it up and swallowed my anger as I followed him. Levi took the left side of the second floor while I took the right. Mikasa's room was over here along with my old bedroom. I couldn't even remember the last time I was in there. I smiled as the feeling of home finally washed over me. It's been far too long. I figured the best place to check was here room so I went to the second door on the right hand side. I softly knocked on the door twice before entering. Mikasa was lying on the bed casually reading a book in a Touka Kirishima costume. At least she dressed up. She met my gaze when I walked in and smiled.

"Hiding away?" I asked as she put the book down.

"Of course." She said and crossed the room to give me a tight hug.

"This party was a bad idea." She mumbled into my shoulder and I laughed.

"Too late to turn back. You can't hide forever so why don't you help me give Levi a tour?" I suggested and she immediately let go.

"I guess it's to be expected that he came with you." She said evenly, smile now gone.

"You don't like him?" I asked and furrowed my brow.

"It doesn't matter what I think. All that matters is if you're happy." Mikasa insisted, her black eyes shining.

"Thanks, sis." I smiled. "Now come and enjoy the party. It's not too bad." I added in encouragement.

She didn't look thrilled but followed me all the same. We went to the other side of the second floor to get Levi when Mikasa gasped.

"Bastard." She hissed.

The door to her parent's room was wide open with Levi standing next to their bed. No one has been in that room since her parents died two years ago. She stormed into the room and I quickly followed.

"Mikasa, he was just looking for you. He didn't mean any disrespect." I said but I was wasting my breath. This was going to get ugly.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you come in here!" She spat but Levi wasn' listening.

His attention was focused on a picture on top of Mikasa's mother's dresser. His face was cold and he had that distant look in his eyes again. He picked up the picture frame and Mikasa flipped.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled and tried to snatch it but Levi was faster.

"Cut it out!" I demanded and stepped between them.

"The men in the picture, who are they to you?" Levi asked a vicious voice and I looked at him wide eyed. Why was he so angry?

"I don't have to answer your questions. This is my house and I won't let you do as you please. Put the picture down and get out! Obviously your mother never taught you any manners." She growled and I turned to her in disbelief.

"Mikasa!" I gasped. How could she say tha-

Slap!

Levi had reached over and hit Mikasa right across the face. Her eyes were blown in shock as her cheek began to redden.

"Levi!" I scolded but he kept his eyes on Mikasa.

I know why Mikasa is angry and I know her comment about his mother hurt him but this was getting out of hand, they were both out of line.

"Don't talk as if you know me, kid. And you don't know a damn thing about my mother. Now I'll ask you again, who are the men in this photo and what are they to you?' He repeated in a commanding tone.

Mikasa held her cheek and glared defiantly at Levi.

"Both of you knock it off!" I demanded again.

"Stay out of this, Eren." Levi told me and Mikasa gained her second wind.

"Don't talk to my brother that way." She warned and Levi grabbed her by the collar.

"Levi, stop it!" I yelled and grabbed his arm but he shoved me off.

"This is a picture of my father and my uncle." Levi explained and returned Mikasa's glare ten fold. "Why do you have it?" He asked and let her go.

"What? No, that's a picture of my father and uncle." She declared. "My father is on the right and my uncle on the left."

Levi stared and the picture and his face twisted in disgust.

"My father is on the left and my uncle on the right." He stated.

What the hell?!

Levi

I told the kid that after my father said he was going to be with my mother, my uncle cut him off as if his brother never existed. Then when I became an orphan he suddenly appeared and made me a deal. She was skeptical at first but the evidence was irrefutable. Aside from the subtle physical resemblance between us and our fathers, there was or name.

"When we met I had written off your last name as purely coincidental. Now I know the truth." I groaned and narrowed my blue-gray eyes.

Eren was uncharacteristically quiet the whole time and had stared at the floor.

"So . . . We're related?" Mikasa mused.

"I don't know how I feel about that." I admitted and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Agreed." Mikasa mumbled and rubbed her temple.

"Wait . . . Mikasa's my foster sister and Levi's cousin. Then that means . . . Levi, we're related?!" Eren yelled in horror.

"No you're not. My parents were your legal guardians, they didn't actually adopt you. You're not related by blood either so don't freak out. You and Levi can still be together." Mikasa explained and Eren visibly relaxed.

Frankly, I couldn't care less and would be with Eren no matter what.

"I'm going to go ahead and call it a night." I stated and Eren frowned. It was obvious he didn't want to go but he understood.

"Okay, let's go." He said and I left the room while they said their goodbyes.

Who'd have thought the kid would turn out to be my cousin?

Eren

We drove back to my apartment in silence as we thought about our new found discovery. I couldn't believe Mikasa's dad was that cold hearted. Yeah he was standoffish and odd at times but I thought he cherished his family. This whole thing just pisses me off. But I was also worried about how Mikasa and Levi were taking this. That argument shook me up a little and definitely didn't help their relationship. When got to the apartment, Levi and I sat on the couch without a word. We both had taken off our wigs and set them on my coffee table. After a while he was the one to break the tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry about the party. You were looking forward to it and I ruined the whole night. I don't regret hitting your sister but I shouldn't have done it in front of you like that. I'm sorry for shoving you." He said and my teal-green eyes widened.

"Levi . . ." I said softly and moved over to straddle his lap.

"I'm not thrilled with how the night turned out but it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known this would happen. I'm not mad at you or Mikasa. I lose my temper too in case you hadn't noticed." I joked and kissed his forehead.

He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"And you barely shoved me to be honest, it didn't even hurt. But it's not like I couldn't take it if it did. I'm tougher than most people think." I pointed out.

"I know. You even took one of my punches." He reminded me and I giggled.

"That's right and I got a shot in too. As a matter of fact, I threw the first punch." I said proudly and he laughed.

"I don't think that's something to brag about."

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I decided to start kissing his neck. I slowly moved up to his jaw line and then gently bit his earlobe.

"Are you seducing me?" He asked and tightened his hold on my waist.

"Maybe. Is it working?"

He smirked at me before grabbing a handful of my brown hair. He brought my ear to his lips and said "You're certainly eager for punishment."

"W-what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"It's about time you learned the height of my discipline." He growled and I shivered.

I'm so fucked.


	7. Chapter seven: The case of Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains gore (mainly description of wounds). If you don't like to read anything related to that, no matter if it's slight or not, then please message me and I will give you a detailed summary of what this chapter is about so you don't miss anything.

Levi

"It's about time you learned the height of my discipline." I growled and he shivered.

I let go of his dark brown hair and gripped both his thighs as I stood. He held onto my neck as I carried him to his bedroom. I tossed him on the bed before quickly joining him on the soft surface. His teal-green eyes were anxious with an undertone of excitement. He watched intensely as I slide the light green scarf and tossed it to the ground. Tonight I'll have him begging for mercy.

"Strip." I ordered and he hesitated for a second before complying.

I undressed as well while my eyes hungry watched more and more tan skin be revealed. A light blush kissed his face and chest under my predatory stare. I smirked when I saw he was already half hard.

"Eager for punishment, Yeager?" I teased despite being just as aroused myself.

"Shut up." He said and then gasped as I turned him on his stomach.

"That mouth will be singing a different tune soon enough. Raise your hips." I demanded.

His blush deepened at the command, doing as he was told. My blood boiled at the sight of his ass on display. I reached for the lube in its usual place inside of Eren's nightstand. Then I lathered my fingers with the lubricant as he squirmed in anticipation.

Impatient as always.

Eren

My face was on fire as I listened to the wet sound of Levi putting lube on his fingers. This position was so embarrassing but I had to admit it turned me on. I couldn't help wondering how he was going to take me tonight. Dog style? Or was this just to prepare me? I held my breath when I felt Levi's finger circle my entrance. His other hand grabbed my ass as he pushed in. He went straight for my prostate and roughly rubbed the bundle of nerves.

"A-ah!" I breathed and clenched around his finger.

He attacked it at full force, quickly dragging me to the edge. I was shocked to feel pre-cum already leaking from my cock. Damn, was he planning on making me cum so soon?

"Oohhh, oh fuck" I moaned into the pillows and he added two more fingers.

He pressed harder while reaching between my legs with his other hand to massage my balls. In what universe was this punishment? I rocked my hips back into his inviting touch as my climax approached.

"Ahhah" I moaned and grabbed the sheets.

Just a little more, so close, so cloooose, right there.

"Levi!" I gasped and went over the edge but before I could release Levi clutched the bottom of my cock.

"W-what the hell, Levi?!" I groaned and and glared at him over my shoulder.

He just smirked and continued to fondle my prostate for awhile. Nonono, this wasn't happening.

"Haahhahh-hah, wait, hhn, no"

He suddenly pulled his fingers out and let go of my member. I was about to jerk myself off when he smacked my ass.

"Eek!" I squealed and he chuckled darkly.

"No touching yourself." He ordered and I bit my bottom lip.

This so isn't fair, I hate it when he teases me like this. I heard him squirt more lube and hoped he wasn't going to keep teasing with his fingers. Something much bigger pressed against my entrance and I realized it was Levi's cock.

"Do you want it, Eren?" He asked, voice heavy with lust.

"Yeah, do it Levi." I whined and he pushed it in all at once.

"Fuck" I moaned and clenched around him.

"Going to cum just from that?" He mocked and ran his hands up my sides to my nipples.

I was so close to cumming before and I couldn't help rocking my hips back against his body. He let me do as I pleased and rubbed my chest. Damn, I want to touch my cock so badly. As if reading my thoughts, Levi moved one hand to my member and lazily pumped up and down.

"Hah, hah-ah"

I steadily moved into his hand and back onto his cock. His finger circled my nipple before pinching it. My breathing started to falter and my rhythm almost broke. That was it, I was going to come. However, just as I reached the edge again, Levi took hold of my cock . My body gave out as my climax was prevented and I fell onto the bed.

"You . . . why do you keep doing this? Just let me come already." I panted.

"If I did that, it wouldn't be punishment." He said in amusement. So that's what he was doing.

"You can't be serious." I stated in disbelief and shock.

"I'll show you just how serious I am." He promised and a chill ran up my spine.

He kept his hand tightly around the base of my member while his other hand held fast to the small of my back. Then he started to thrust inside of me and I helplessly laid there on my stomach, on the brink of completion.

"Ahh-ahh-ah, no-oh, don't" I pleaded and held the pillow in a death grip.

My senses were in overload, pushing my limits. It felt good, really good, but need was maddening. This was delicious torture. More moans poured from my lips as snapped his hips harder, increasing the depth of his thrusts.

"Oh, please." I groaned and rolled my hips back to meet his.

"Please what?" He asked and leaned down, closer to me.

"Please hah, ple-ase Levi, let me come."

"Pardon? I didn't catch that." He teased. He's such an ass!

"OH! Oh god!" I moaned as he rammed my prostate. I clenched my eyes shut and my entrance tightened all on its own.

"You can do it. Beg me for it, Eren." He purred in my ear. He thrusted faster inside of me and damn it, I couldn't take anymore.

"Please Captain, let me come" I begged as a few tears fell down my cheeks from immense the pleasure.

"Alright, come for me." Levi commanded and let go of my aching cock.

"AH-AHHHH!" I moaned as I finally came. Levi was right behind me and filled my insides with his cum.

He collapsed onto my back, surrounding me with his warmth both inside and out. I didn't get the chance to come down from my high while he basked in the afterglow.

My eyes opened in shock as I orgasmed again, "HAH-AH!"

"Eren, did you just-"

"Shut up. Your fault." I panted and tried not to focus on his vanilla scent. My body couldn't take another climax.

He gently pulled out of me and turned me over, cradling me. I caught my breath and laid there in content. Levi ran his fingers through my hair and broke the silence after a few moments.

"Captain?" He questioned, clearly amused, and I blushed. I didn't mean to call him that.

"I-it just came out. Blame it on your Captain Hitsugaya costume." I said and avoided his gaze.

"I see." He chuckled and the genuine sound vibrated threw me.

"You know, I half expected you to handcuff me or something when you said you were going to punish me." I admitted and looked up to see him smirk.

"Funny thing, I would have if I had the right cuffs. The metal ones would just hurt you." He said and my blush deepened. Is he saying he has furry cuffs?

"Woah!" I gasped as he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his strong arms supported me.

"Bath time." He explained and kissed my forehead. I saw that coming, he always insists on cleaning up after sex.

"If you say so." I giggled and hugged him close.

I really loved this short man.

Levi

The next morning I woke up to Eren staring at me as he leaned on his elbow. I sleepily groaned as a sort of good morning while he smiled and pecked me on the cheek. He was always so loving when we woke up together.

"The hell you smiling for?" I teased and gave him a small smile of my own.

"Hmm. Why wouldn't I? I always get a goodnight's sleep when you're around." He said and the detective in me decided to dissect that response.

"You usually don't?" I asked and the smile vanished.

"No, I didn't mean that. I sleep just fine." He insisted and rubbed the back of his neck. I gave him a 'bullshit' face.

"Do you see any bags under these eyes?" He asked and smiled again, though it was obviously forced.

My detective side never makes an appearance unless something's up and Eren was being weird about this, it was nothing to lie about. There might not be bags under his eyes but that only means he's not lacking sleep. It doesn't mean he's sleeping well.

"Okay, let's go eat some breakfast." He said and rolled out of bed.

It was a sad attempt to change the subject but I decided to let it go for now. My stomach agreed that Eren's cooking was much more important.

Eren

After Levi and I had eaten we both unfortunately had to head to work. It felt like our time together was never enough and I was left wanting more. I didn't even care I was late today and couldn't wait for my next day off. Hell, I might even take a vacation.

"Dude, I thought you weren't going to show up today." Connie greeted when I stepped into his office.

"I wanted to play hooky but Levi wouldn't let me." I sighed and plopped in the chair opposite of his.

"Wow, you're a bad influence." He joked and laughed at me.

"Hey!"

"I kid, I kid. Glad you two are doing well. Makes me want a relationship too. Even Mike has a lover." He said and laid his head down on his desk.

"You'll find love, man." I encouraged and reached over to pat his shaved head.

"Eren, Armin wants to see you." Mike called from Connie's open office door.

"Uh oh, he found out you were late. Bet you twenty bucks it was Jean." Connie whispered.

"Probably." Mike commented before he left and Connie shook his head.

"How'd he even hear that?"

"No idea. Wish me luck." I said and made my way to the twenty-first floor.

I'm rarely late so I doubt Armin's really mad about me being late. Besides, that's not something he'd call me to his office for. My guess was he wanted to talk about his encounter with Levi. It wasn't the nicest introduction but hopefully I could smooth things over. I really wanted him to aproe of Levi and get to know him when he isn't in jealous boyfriend mode. I entered Armin's now clean office to find him finishing up a phone call and Jean grimacing in front of his desk. Now that Armin's project was finally finished, his office had returned to its usual look with neatly shelved books on every wall. A sloe stack of papers were on his desk along with his planner. I walked over and stood next to Jean as Armin hung up the phone.

"Well, that's that." Armin sighed and Jean exploded.

"Fuck this shit!" Jean yelled and knocked over a stack of papers.

"Jean!" Armin scolded and got down on one knee to pick it up. Jean helped but was still carrying on about whatever was ticking him off.

"He thinks he can do anything he damn well pleases over a 20% difference and the fact he's the fucking landlord." Jean complained.

"It won't always be like this. Mikasa and I are working on buying the building and gaining complete control." Armin reminded.

"How close are you two to getting full rights over 'The Titan'?" I asked and picked up a few papers that scattered my way.

"It's hard to say. The contract is proving to be very troublesome." Armin explained and we all put the papers back in a stack on his desk.

"Well the contract didn't say he could raise the rent whenever he felt like it." Jean grumbled and now I was just as pissed as he was. The rent was already high enough and that bastard had the nerve to raise it again? This can't be legal.

Back when Armin and I had first started out, he had rented this building from some big shot. The deal was Armin would start his own business while the big shot paid for everything. He paid for all the equipment and work done on the building to remodel it into a full fledge newspaper. The terms were dependent on the first year outcome. If, after a year, the newspaper failed we would have to pay him back in full but if it succeed then we would only have to pay rent. The investment costs would be forgotten altogether. All Armin had to do was find employees and run it but that wasn't an easy task. The deal was too generous and the catch was that damn contract. It gave the big shot 60% control and power over the Titan while Armin only got 40%. Armin knew the deal sucked but it was the best offer we could find under the circumstances. No one else would make an investment with a couple of kids despite how convincing Armin was. That deal had been our big break and the rent was reasonable at the time. We were confident we would succeed and we did. But that asshole was constantly reminding us he was the real boss, throwing it in Armin's face that he even named the Titan. The paper wasn't truly Armin's but that was going to change. Now that Mikasa took over her family's law firm, she had quite a bit of influence in the court. Add that to Armin's wit and it gave me certainty that they would find a way out or at least renegotiate the contract. Jean and I were more like back up and cheerleaders when it came to this stuff but we were still fighting alongside them.

"So how much did he raise it this time?" I asked and reeled in my temper.

"It's manageable for now but he's determined to keep us under his thumb." Armin said and I sighed.

"I wish you'd just tell me who the big shot is. It's not face that everyone knows except me. Even horseface knows!" I huffed and Jean rolled his brown eyes.

"That's because you fight with your fists and not your brain." Jean stated and I punched his arm.

"Ow! See?! You just proved my point!" He yelled but I ignored him.

Armin had dealt with all the interactions and meetings with the man since it was going to be his newspaper. I was happy with supporting for him and working with him but I didn't even get to see the guy! I had no idea what he looked like or what his name was and Armin and Mikasa refuse to tell me.

"Trust me Eren, you'll be better off if you have nothing to do with this man. Mikasa, Jean and I will handle it." Armin said, his blue eyes absolute. I knew that look. It was rare but when Armin looked like that he was certain he was right and there was no changing his mind.

"Okay Armin. But if you need my help you come get me. Promise me you will." I said and gave him determined look of my own. His was good but mine as better, no one was as stubborn as me. Well, Levi might be a close second.

"I promise." He smiled and I ruffled his blond hair.

"Good, cause I'm a lot more helpful than your idiot of a boyfriend." I declared and dodged a smack from Jean.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and deliver these documents." He grumbled and Armin pulled a folder out of his desk. He handed it to Jean and Jean threw it at me.

"Documents? Since when am I the delivery boy?" I complained and easily caught it.

"Since you were late to work." Jean answered and I glared at him before glancing at Armin. I wasn't really in trouble for that, right?

"I'm not punishing you, you're just the only one I'd trust to take this to Mikasa." Armin explained and I nodded in agreement. It wasn't easy getting into her law firm if you didn't work there, especially if you needed to had something to the company head. Luckily I had family clearance.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said and waved over my shoulder as I went back to the elevator. I needed to talk to her about last night anyway. Armin yelled thanks after me and I smiled. I hoped he never loses his politeness. Honestly, how did he end up with someone like Jean? I never should've let him out of my sight at that college party, I thought but didn't really mean it. If anything, Armin was a good influence on Jean.

The ride down to the first floor took a bit and I cheeked to make sure my keys were in my pocket. It was still weird that Mikasa and Levi were related. I can see some similarities but it was hard to accept. My sister is related to my boyfriend. The thought just messes with my brain, ugh. I hope she's taking it better than I am and isn't too mad about what happened. Levi's apart of my life now and I want her to get along with him. The elevator dinged and I walked out to the lobby and then the parking lot. It would take about thirty minutes to get to the Shiganshina law firm but if I took the back roads in the neighborhood I can make it in twenty. I opened the front door to my green Honda and hopped inside. I thought about sending her a text to let her know I was coming but I'd rather not give her time to prepare a lecture. Though she can come up with those on the fly. I set the folder of documents on the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition. Let's get this over with.

Levi

Petra and I were on patrol duty today and we ended up taking her car. Her standards of cleanliness were decent after the years we spent as partners and I was comfortable enough to be in her car as she drove.

"You're serious about that Yeager boy, aren't you?" Petra asked and I rolled my eyes. Here she goes again, not minding her own business.

"He's not a boy, Rol. And yes I am, got a problem?" I said a little bit defensive over our age gap. It didn't really bug me but I didn't want people saying he was younger than he actually is.

"No problem, I'm just relieved. Make sure you never let go of him, he's definitely a keeper." She said and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me that." I grumbled but gave her a tiny smile in return.

"Calling all units, we have an accident on Rose and Pillar, two car collision."

"This is unit one, in-route on Gardner, about five minutes, over." I answered through the walkie-talkie.

"Copy that, unit one. An ambulance is on its way. Be on the lookout for a silver Chevy and a green Honda."

"10:4." I said as Petra turned the siren on and increased our speed.

I ignored the voice in the back of my head that reminded me that Eren drives a green Honda. Plenty of people own a green Honda, calm down, it's not him. It's not, damn it.

"This is unit twelve for back up, in-route on Main. Be there in ten, unit one, over."

"Roger, unit twelve." I responded.

"10:4."

After a few minutes we arrived at the scene. The fire department was already there, pulling a blond woman out of the silver Chevy. Petra and I got out of the car and worked on crowd control while keeping traffic moving. I tied to focus but my eyes were pulled to the green Honda. The silver car had t-boned the drivers side and I couldn't tell who it was from where I was standing. Just as unit twelve arrived, a familiar voice started screaming.

"Noooooo! No! Ahhhhh!" Eren screamed and my body went cold.

I ran over to where the firefighters were as they tried to pulled him out. They had managed to get his seat belt off but he was struggling and wouldn't let them touch him.

"Hey, calm down, we're going to get you out!" One of them tried to reassure but Eren wasn't having it and kept fighting them.

"Nooo! NO!" He continued to scream and I shoved the firefighters out of my way.

"Back off, you're scaring him!" I scowled and stood in front of Eren.

His head had hit the drivers window and he had a nasty wound on the side of his head. Blood was all over the left side of his body and his flailing didn't help.

"Eren! Eren, it's me!" I shouted over his cries and grabbed his arms so he would face me. My heart clenched at the sight of his tear stained face and fear filled eyes.

"Levi . . . . . L-levi!" He called, his shaky hands latching onto me.

"It's alright, I've got you." I soothed and picked him up. The ambulance finally pulled up and I quickly carried him over.

"There's so much blood . . . so much . . . I'm scared." He whispered in my ear and I resisted the urge to hold him tighter. I didn't know if he was injured anywhere else and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't be scared. I'm here, love, I'm here." I cooed and mentally cursed the fact he was shaking in my arms. I wanted to make it better, to take all his pain and fear away. I hate this. I absolutely hate this.

Another ambulance arrived just as I laid Eren down on the stretcher. The EMTs had brought it and meet me halfway when they spotted me carrying him. Eren closed his eyes as they strapped him in but it looked like he was going to freak out at any moment. Rol jogged over to me, confusion all over her face.

"Levi, what-oh my god!" Petra gasped when she saw Eren.

"I have to go with him. Petra, can you-"

"I'll cover for you." She interrupted and encouragingly held my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled before getting back to work.

I followed the EMTs into the back of the ambulance and was grateful no one questioned my presence, not that they could have done anything about it. I held Eren's hand as they examined him and tuned out there medic talk and sirens. He's going to be fine, keep it together, he needs you. I chanted to myself. Eren's eyes remained closed but he held tight to my hand. I didn't care that I had blood on me. I didn't care about the pain in my chest as I looked at him. I didn't care as the doubt and fear came to the back of my mind. All I cared about was holding his hand and doing everything I could so he would be alright.

I had wanted to go into the authorized personnel only area and stay by Eren's side but I didn't push the issue. They needed to tend to Eren, not argue with me. I paced the waiting room as the long minutes ticked by, turning into hours. I was a mess on the inside but I wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't going to die, calm down. He's going to be fine.

"Detective?" A nurse called and I halted.

"Yes? How is he? Can I see him?" I asked and fought to keep my voice from cracking.

"You bet, right this way." He said and a doctor came out of nowhere, joining us as we walked.

"Hello detective, my name is Zoe Hanji and I treated Mr. Yeager. He suffered a small skull fracture which explains all the blood. Usually skull fractures are a big red flag but there was no internal damage, lucky him. See, in a side-impact collision, when the head strikes the window of the car, the brain is damaged on impact but is also pulled away from the other side of the skull. Hello recoile. I heard about his episode with the firefighters, that didn't really help his head injury either. I removed some glass and patched him up, stitches are the best. You know, I'm surprised he was able to remain conscious after the crash, tough kid. Lucky as hell too, this could've been a lot worse. Good thing I'm the best doctor in this whole damn hospital. He's going to be just fine." The doctor ranted. They had long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and light brown eyes.

I had no idea Eren's condition was that serious, shit. And what the hell was up with this doctor's attitude? If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were enjoying this.

"You piss me off." I stated honestly and surprisingly the doctor smiled at me.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." They laughed and the nurse sighed.

"Doctor, behave." He pleaded as we came to room 105.

"He's unconscious so don't expect him to say hello. Unfortunately I didn't get to shave his head." The doctor commented and I raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor Hanji!" The male nurse scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. He's going to need one week of rest just to be safe, and I mean brain rest. No activities that require demanding mental processes like reaction time, memory, or multitasking. So basically almost everything. I take it you know him personally, so it's up to you. Ah, and his next of kin. Mikasa, if I remember correctly. She's been notified of the accident." They explained and we stepped inside the hospital room.

Eren laid on the bed dressed in a hospital gown. His skin was a little pale and his head was wrapped firmly in white bandages. The sight made me sick. I wanted him to open his eyes and flash me that grin of his, saying he was fine, that this never happened.

"Well, we'll leave you to it then." The doctor said and pulled the nurse with them as they left, shutting the door.

I quickly crossed the room and gazed at Eren's sleeping face. I caressed his cheek and gently kissed his forehead. Deep breaths, Levi, deep breaths. He's alright. I held his hand and tried to calm my frantic mind. If I even think about why my mind is frantic I'll snap. I don't even want to go down that road of what ifs.

"Damn it, Eren. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I said and kissed his hand. Then I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat in a chair, resting my head in my hands. Keep it together.

Shit . . . I've never seen Eren like that before. It was just like at the party and the kidnapping, but way worse. He was terrified of his own blood. Can a fear of blood really cause someone to react that strongly? Or is there something else behind his fear? I hate to admit it but . . . I don't know that much about Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she entered the room.

She rushed to his side and kneed on the floor, holding one of his limp hands. The usual mask she wore was gone and she seemed on the verge of tears.

"He's going to be fine, kid, he's alright. He just hit his head." I told her even though on the inside I've been feeling just like she has.

"When I got the call, I . . . . I thought he . . . ." She whispered shakily and left the rest of her sentence unfinished.

"Kid . . . why does the sight of blood affect him so much?" I asked but Mikasa remained silent.

Her mask was back now and she kept her black eyes glued to the hospital bedsheets.

"I knew he was afraid of blood but this . . . something else is going on here." I reasoned and sternly added, "Mikasa."

She finally met my gaze and frowned.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. It's his life, his burden to tell. I won't betray his trust on this." She stated firmly and then returned to staring at the white bedsheets.

I wanted to argue and force it out of her but I knew she was right. It was the same situation that I had been in, I didn't want Erwin to tell Eren about my past because it wasn't his story to tell. That and the fact it was none of his damn business. I hated to admit it but I understood that Eren would want to tell me himself. It's the only way I'll find out the truth. All I had to do now was get the brat to tell me. Hurry up and wake up, Eren. I miss you.

Eren

I woke up to a hysterical sister and a silently brooding boyfriend. Levi had changed into scrubs when he realized his uniform had my blood on it. Dr. Hanji explained my condition and Levi gave me a short recap of what happened. I didn't even remember the accident at all or Levi pulling me out of my car. Dr. Hanji was a little weird but endearing in a way, I'm glad they were the one who treated me. I was released from the hospital and play peacekeeper between Mikasa and Levi when they argued over who was going to take care of me. Levi eventual won with Mikasa saying she would visit and check up on me. She drove me home while Petra took Levi to his house so he could pack a bag and then brought him to my apartment. She was even nice enough to head back to the station and have someone help her get drive Levi's car here so we weren't stranded. My poor car, it was only three years old. Mikasa mentioned she would go after that lady with a vengeance to fix my car, apparently witnesses said she ran the light and hit me. My head felt like shit but the painkillers Dr. Hanji gave me helped. After Mikasa left and Levi took over half of my dresser with his stuff, I was put into bed while Levi made me dinner. That's right, Levi Ackerman was actually cooking food for me and the smell was driving me nuts. Finally he came in my bedroom with the food and placed it on the tray stand across my lap he'd bought on his way here.

"Oh, wow. That smells and looks great, Levi." I complimented.

He gave me a small smile and set down a fork and spoon.

"It's chicken in a Riesling cream sauce. It's rich but light." He explained as I dove in.

Oh. My. God. I needed this in my life.

"Levi, this is freakin' delicious! I'm so mad you've never cooked for me before!" I scolded and he kissed my cheek. He's been really affectionate since I woke up and I feel like an ass for what I put him through. He lost his mom and his best friends and then his boyfriend gets in a car accident. I know he was worried.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry." I told him as I stared at my food.

"It wasn't your fault, Eren. But I will be lecturing you about scaring the shit out of me when you're better." He said lightly and sat next to my legs. I looked up at him and met searching blue-gray eyes. I could tell something was on his mind ever since we left the hospital.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I didn't want to ask you yet and I won't force it out of you." He began and rested a hand on my leg.

"You said before that you wanted to know everything about me. And I feel the same, Eren. I hate that I don't and I want to fix that. Starting with your fear of blood." He stated and I tensed.

"When I saw you like that . . . . . . I was helpless. I couldn't take your fear away, I could only try to calm you. I refuse to be helpless when it comes to you. I won't, end of discussion. So I want you to tell me. I know you've been avoiding it and it's time to come clean." He said and slightly squeezed my leg. I knew it was unfair to keep it from him but I didn't want to scare him off. I'm so stupid, I'm hurting him more by not telling him.

"I'm sure you've heard about the serial killer, Skinner. Well . . . my parents were some of his first victims." I said and kept my gaze on his hand.

"I was seven when it happened. I came home after spending a night a Mikasa's house. Mikasa's mom had walked me up to the front door but told me to wait when she noticed it was open. I remember the blank look on her face as she called for Mikasa's dad. I was confused and got worried as her face remained expressionless. All I wanted was to show her it was okay, that she didn't have to look like that. So I ran inside in search for my parents, they would tell her everything was fine. And then . . . and then . . . " No, damn it, don't start crying.

"Take your time." Levi encouraged and I fought to push the tears back. After a few shaky breaths I continued.

"Long story short, I found my parents dead in their bedroom. There faces had been skinned off and all that was left was blood . . .so much bl. . ." That was it, I couldn't do it, the tears flowed like a waterfall. Levi moved the tray away and held me in his arms, rocking me softly. Ugh, to top it all off, crying was making my head hurt.

"Dr. Hanji won't be happy with me. They specifically said no activities that involved memory." He said and I giggled a bit.

"Like that's *snif* possible." I cried and tried to rain in the flood.

"Shhh, shhh. Je vous ai mon cher." Levi whispered and I leaned back to look at him.

"W-was that french?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well, I am french." He said and I just looked at him. Why did I not know this? He wiped away my tears and softly kissed me. We stayed silent for awhile before he moved back and let me finish my food.

"Your dinner is also french." He pointed out as I ate.

"Really? Hey, what was it you said earlier? And how come you've never spoken french before?" I asked.

"Hm. Je vous ai mon cher, it means I've got you my dear. It's something my mother used to say. I don't speak french because it reminds me of her, but, I wouldn't mind doing it for you." He said and winked at me.

"Oh? Talk french to me, Levi." I chuckled and nudged him with my leg.

"Gosse de merde."

"What does that mean?"

He smirked that cocky smirk of his before saying,

"Shitty brat."


End file.
